


Ereri /Riren One Shots

by PinkAngel_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackerman, Angst, Drama, Feelings, Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, ereri, jaeger - Freeform, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel_101/pseuds/PinkAngel_101
Summary: Book of oneshots of Ereri and Riren...-All original ideas-Please do not repost, copy my ideas, or steal my works-No characters belong to me unless they are original charactersPLEASE ENJOY!PinkAngel





	1. Bad Girl...uh Boy?

Is this really happening? Does he seriously want me to wear this? I bite my lower lip as I stare at the contents that were inside the bag. How did I stumble upon this bag? Well I dropped something and it rolled under the bed, then as I went to retrieve it my eyes landed on the bag. Confused I grabbed it thinking maybe just maybe Levi has been looking for the misplaced bag.

My blush only increases as I picture myself wearing such a thing.

"Does he really expect me to?" Reaching into the bag I pull out the black pleated mini skirt. I blush deeply as I hold it up against my body. I grab the black long sleeved loose shirt and notice it would sit above my belly button on me. I see the white tie to go around the neck followed by two black knee high stockings. With all the items now laid out on the bed I blush deeper as I gaze at the school girl uniform.

"Why would you have this Levi? Unless you hoped I would wear this for you..."

This only makes me blush a deeper red. I mean yes....we are dating....and we have had sex but.....this? I guess it has been awhile since we had time to well.....make love. But isn't this a little over the top?

"Do you truly want to see me dressed as a girl?" I stare in disbelief at the outfit. "Why have such a thing if he doesn't...." I bite my lip and stand there a little uneasy.

I hate to admit it...I'm curious. I mean he must think I will look hot in this right? I can't help but wonder how I would look in such a get up. I glance to the clock and notice Levi shouldn't be home for at least another hour or two. I bite my lower lip once more.

"Am I seriously thinking about this......" My gaze looks over the black fabric and I start to remove my own clothes. I remove my shirt and let it fall onto the bed then remove my pants. "I am going to hell......"

I mutter as I grab the skirt and pull it up my body and zip it up. I blush as it fits me perfectly. Grabbing the shirt I pull it on and I was right, it displays my toned stomach and belly button. Picking up the tie I place it around my neck and grab the stockings.

"If anyone saw me in such a thing.......My life is over....." I mutter as I pull the stockings on. Fully dressed I move to the mirror but cringe as my boxers show under the skirt. "Shit...."

I quickly pull them down and kick them off my feet only to once more look at my reflection. I can't help but blush deeply.

"Fuck me....I look hot..." I mutter shyly as I turn around and gaze at my rear end view. I blush madly as I picture Levi thrusting his big dick into my a........

"Eren?"

I stop mid thought As I blush an even deeper shade of red. "Shit...oh dear god...no.....please no...."

I raise my gaze and standing in the doorway is Levi. His face is bright red as his eyes roam my body.

"LEVI" I gasp out and I grab the hem of the skirt to keep myself covered. "I CAN EXPLAIN!"

I watch as Levi only shuts the bedroom door and walks towards me loosening his tie around his neck.

"I didn't mean to find it! I just......I knew you wanted me to wear it....and I was curious how I would look......"

"Actually...." His voice is deep as he grasps me and pulls me onto the bed till I am kneeling. He kicks his shoes off and climbs up behind me onto his knees and reaches around my body letting his hands run up and grip my thighs. "I intended to be the one to wear it for you...."

I blush an even deeper shade of red hearing him whisper this into my ear.

"But seeing how fucking sexy you look....I'm glad you tried it on....." He starts to nibble on my earlobe then lets his lips trail kisses down my neck. "You are so fucking hot Eren...."

"Mmmmm Levi...." I moan out his name softly.

"Fuck I am happy I finished work early enough to catch you wearing this.....its going to be hot to fuck you in a skirt....." His hands travel up under the skirt and graze my already erected member.

"LEVI!" I gasp out in pleasure from his gentle touch.

"Fuck you make me hot when you scream out my name....." He whispers as he suddenly pushes me forward until I am on all fours. I blush madly knowing my bare ass if there for him to see clearly. "So fucking sexy....Eren you are mine....and only mine...such a bad girl...being noisy and snooping at others things. You deserve to be punished..."

I go to speak when I hear him unzip his pants. His hand slaps my ass playfully and he suddenly makes me scream out as he thrusts deep inside of me.

"LEVI!!!! AHH LEVI!!"

"Fuck....just like that....scream it louder!" He grasps my hips and pulls me back against him only causing his dick to go deeper inside me. I scream loudly as he sends pleasure coursing through my body.

My hands clench onto the bed sheets beneath me as tears form in my eyes. Not from pain, but pleasure. "Levi.....faster Baby please....."

I can hear the smirk on his lips as he whispers out, "As you wish...." He grasps my hips harder his nails digging into them as he uses all his force and slams into me from behind. "You love it rough don't you Eren...."

I can only moan out as I am unable to form a sentence. The slightest amount of drool escapes the corner of my lip as I moan even louder. "LEVI!!!!!!"

I cry out loudly as his one hand leaves my hips and goes up under the skirt and he starts to pump my erection. My entire body shivers in pleasure as the pace of his hand soon matches the pace of his thrusting.

"Do you like that Love?" His voice sends shivers through my entire body. It is deep, smooth and seductive. I can merely whimper out and nod my head. "How about when I do this?"

My entire body spasms as he thrusts deep inside me hitting my prostate this time.

"LEVI.....FUCK! LEVI!!!!!" His thrusting only picks up in pace as does the pumping of his hand. With each deep thrust inside me he hits my prostate and I can't hold it back.

"You're close aren't you? I can feel your walls tightening around my dick.....feels amazing....your so tight right now....fuck Eren I love you....."

"LEVI!" That was all it took as I feel myself hit my climax as I feel myself release over his hand and the bed.

"EREN!!!" Levi cries out as I soon feel the hotness of his cum filling me up inside. He soon pulls out and I collapse onto my stomach as I pant desperately to catch my breath. "Fuck that was hot...." He whispers collapsing next to me. "Hey Babe?" He pulls me into his embrace and pulls me up so my head rests on his chest. I can feel his chest rising and falling, while his heart racing echos in my ear. "Think you would dress up for me again? Maybe a french maid?"

I blush deeply but find myself nodding my head. "Anything for you Levi......" "

I love you..." He tilts my chin up and our lips connect in a kiss of love.

"I love you too Levi.....were you really planning to wear this for me?" I ask blushing.

I giggle softly as his cheeks burn red, "Yah well....it wouldn't have looked nearly as sexy on me as it does you....I am definitely getting you a maids outfit." I blush and nod my head as I once more lay it on his chest loving the feeling of being in his strong arms.

...


	2. I Will Come For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has to make a tough decision to keep Eren safe.  
> ......

I stand in the courtroom my arms crossed with zero emotion displayed on my face. Finally what we have hoped for has come to pass. The titans are gone...and what is left of Humanity is free. However one matter is still at hand to deal with.

"We can't trust him!" My eyes lazily drift to the man who spoke. "He could turn around and kill us all...."

"I agree....he is still part titan! He could easily bring them back!" Another voice cries out.

I scoff hearing this. I feel a sharp nudge into my side as I glance up to Erwin who sends me a look and I sigh and go back to listening to their stupid words.

"Commander Smith....what say you?" All eyes turn to Erwin and he speaks with words of authority.

"Eren Jaeger in my eyes is no threat to Humanity. It is because of him that humanity once more gets to live in peace and freedom outside of the walls. The survey corps have taken all matters into consideration and we are willing to continue to keep him under our close watch."

"And if he loses his control and tries to kill us all?" A monarch speaks up. Whispers erupt from all around us as the fear in their voices can be heard.

"Then we will kill him.....just as Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman said he would when we first took Eren Jaeger into the scouting legion."

My face is blank as I give a quick nod of my head. An image of Eren's face enters my mind. His beautiful turquoise eyes....that smile of his....the sound of his laugh... My heart starts to race as my hands get sweaty. If they don't agree to this......

"Give us some time to think the verdict through. In the mean time keep the prisoner under close watch Commander."

We get waved off and I finally show some expression as its just me and Erwin walking down the halls.

"I can't lose him....I can't let them kill him....they wont let him live...they are all to afraid of him..." I whisper in fear.

"Levi I fear you are right....I fear that before this night is over....Eren Jaeger will be killed."

I shake my head. "No.....No....."

"Did you speak with Hanji?" I Look down and nod my head. "Yes.....she said it will be ready today if I need it...."

Erwin pushes me in the direction of Hanji's office. "Then go get it....you know what will happen when he takes it though...."

I nod my head.

"Look Levi....there are a couple of hours until the decision is made.....go spend it with him...it could be very well the last time you two may be together." I stare at Erwin. "Listen for the bells....if you hear them. You know what to do."

I nod my head and run off. I race into Hanji's office bursting the door open and she jumps. "You said it would be ready...."

"Levi... It is....but you need to listen to me.....I only had enough ingredients to make enough just for one...."

"W-what?" I whisper staring at her. "You said you would make enough for the two of us!"

"I know.....but I didn't have enough...and the ingredients are rare.....There is enough for Eren....but not you...."

I push my black hair from my face with shaking hands. "Then if I need it I will save him....give it to me."

Sighing Hanji nods and hands me the small vile. "He must drink it all...and have him standing before a mirror Levi. I will make more for you in time. but I don't know how long that will take....or if you will even go to the same place as him....."

"I understand.....do it...." I whisper staring at the vile of a pale pink substance. "I will save you Eren...." I whisper grasping the vile tightly and make my way to the basement where he is kept on guard.

I shiver entering the basement leading to the dungeons. "Filthy...." I mutter in disgust as I see the cobwebs and dust everywhere. Making it to the cells I feel my heart break as Eren sits on his bed with his hands cuffed in restraints.

"Levi!" He smiles softly at me and I unlock the cell door and enter unlocking his hands.

"Come with me...." I whisper holding my hand out to him which he eagerly takes in his own.

"Levi...the trial....what happened?" I hear the fear in his voice.

I lace our fingers together and pull him from the cell. "They are debating your fate....in a couple hours we will know what they decide." I glance to him and he looks down.

"They will kill me....."

"Don't think that....."

"Levi I am not stupid....I know they are afraid of me....they fear what I am...."

I stop and push his body up against the wall. "You listen to me Brat....there is nothing for them to fear. You are just one shitty 15 year old Brat.....a Shitty Brat who I love....." I lean up on my toes and kiss his lips deeply. "No matter what is decided. We will be together forever....." I watch the faint blush I love so much dust his cheeks and I grin before pulling him back up to my private living quarters.

Once the door is shut and locked I look to see Eren sitting on my bed. A smirk crosses my features as I walk over and push his back down onto the bed and kiss him deeply.

"You know how much I love you....right Eren?"

His cheeks darken in his blush bringing a tiny smile to my lips. "Yes Levi....it is just as much as I love you...." His voice is soft and shy.

I grin and stand up walking to my desk. Opening the top drawer I pull out a tiny box. "I intended to give this to you another night.....but our time is running out." I look to see him push his body back to sitting up on my bed and I walk over and get down on one knee before him taking his left hand in mine.

"Levi....what are you doing?" He shyly asks.

"Making it clear to the world that you are taken, that you belong to me. Eren......marry me?" I whisper as I open the box and show him a beautiful diamond ring. His face right now is pure beauty. The way this eyes are lit up. The smile forming on his lips growing bigger by the second, all while his blush deepens.

"Yes Levi....Yes.....a hundred times Yes!"

I smirk and push the white gold ring onto his finger. "Beautiful...." I whisper bringing his hand to my lips and kissing it.

The next two hours we spent together in each others arms. I made passionate love to my now fiance and we lay there holding one another.

"We should get dressed...." I whisper and crawl out from my bed. "The verdict will be made any moment....." I turn to see Eren nod his head as he dresses into his clothes. I watch him stop and gaze at his diamond engagement ring and he smiles. I grin happily knowing that he loves it.

"Levi...I love......"

His voice gets cut off as loud bells ring through the air. My heart freezes as I run to the window and I see the military police leaving the court room. "No......."

I turn to face Eren with tears in my eyes. He looks down and sighs. "Guess we will never see our wedding......"

"No.....we will....." I grab the vile of pink liquid and pull Eren to stand before the mirror. "Drink it....now Eren.....hurry...."

"What is it?"

"Its a potion from Hanji.....please my love......it will save you.....drink it....."

"Will I get to stay with you?"

"Yes......." I whisper feeling my heart break knowing that is a lie. "Eren hurry......before they learn you are not in the dungeons...." I quickly pull him down to my height and kiss him deeply. "No matter what is to happen.....I promise you.....I will come for you.....I will marry you.....You will become Eren Ackerman.....now drink it!"

Eren nods his head and pulls the cork from the vile. "I love you Levi......we will be together forever as husbands...."

I watch him drink the pale pink liquid then with all the strength I have I push him away from me until his back hits the mirror. "Forgive me my love.....this is the only way......" I whisper.

A bright light shines until I am standing alone in my room.

"LEVI!!!! LEVI!!! NO!!!"

I raise my gaze full of tears and walk to the mirror where I place my hand to the smooth surface. In the mirror is Eren...tears fall from his eyes as his fist bangs against it.

"Eren this was the only way........I need you to live......you have to live......."

"But Levi.......I don't want to live without you......." He cries out softly.

"You wont.....I was supposed to come with you....Hanji didn't have enough to make two potions....when she finally makes more....I will join you....you are in a world far from this one my love......"

"But Levi......I'm scared....I want you to hold me...." He whispers tears falling down his eyes.

"Eren.....I promise you.....I will come for you.....don't give up on me....don't forget me my love.....look at your ring and always remember me.....I will come for you....."

"Levi........"

"I love you Eren.....and I will come for you....I will make you my husband.....wait for me....." I whisper as tears fall from my eyes. "I love you Eren....." I whisper stepping away from the mirror as I hear commotion through out the compound.

"Levi I love you..........." I watch as Eren's tearful form starts to fade in the mirror.

"And I love you Eren Jaeger...." With one final look into his beautiful eyes his reflection vanishes and I am left in my room alone.

"I promise you Eren....I will.....I will come for you...."

...


	3. Never Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns just how true his and Eren's love truly is.  
> ......

I sit holding his tanned hand in my pale ones. My thumb caresses across the scars from his teeth when he transform to his titan form. Tears well in my eyes as I gaze at his blank sleeping face.

"Eren......wake up.....Please return to me....."

It has been a full week since the accident. He has yet to wake up and open his beautiful turquoise eyes I love dearly.

"How is he Captain?" I turn around to gaze at his best friend. "Any changes?"

I sigh and shake my head. "No Arlert....there is no change in his condition..." I whisper out pained.

I jump feeling a hand place on my shoulders. "Don't worry Sir. Eren is strong and the most stubborn guy I have ever met." I scoff weakly at this knowing him to be correct. "He will return to you. When Eren first told me he had feelings for you I told him it was a terrible idea."

I turn and look to the blonde. "You did?"

"Well uhh yah..." His cheeks tinge red. "I didn't know you had feelings for him as well Sir.....and you are our Captain....."

"Naturally....falling for your superior commander is a bad thing....Even worse though is falling for one of your subordinates." My gaze lands on his beautiful tanned face. "God did I fall hard for him....." I whisper to myself. Lifting his tanned hand to my lips I kiss it ever so gently. "Please wake up my love."

"Sir look!"

I look to Armin and see him pointing towards Eren's free hand where his fingers wiggle softly. My heart pounds in my chest. "Arlert go get Hanji this minute!"

He nods his head and runs from the private medical room Eren is kept in for privacy.

"Eren....Babe, please wake up...I'm here.....I'm here for you....Everything will be alright."

"mmmm"

I stare at his body as he makes groaning noises. My heart races as he begins to wake up. "Eren....Eren wake up....."

I watch his eye lids trying to open as they flutter softly. Standing from my chair I sit on the bed next to him and cup his face with my hand as my thumb caresses his skin.

"I'm here Babe...open your eyes and look at me Eren."

His eyes open wide and I find myself gazing once more into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

"Eren......You're awake...I haven't left your side for an entire week.....I couldn't...I needed to be here when you woke up....I had to be the first you saw...."

His eyes stare at me but I see confusion written across his face. "W-w....who are you?" He whispers out.

I pull my hand away from his face as if it got burnt suddenly. "W-what? Eren...don't play around with me like this....."

"I'm sorry......but I don't know you......who are you?"

My heart races in my chest as I stand from the bed and stare at him as tears form in my eyes. Before I can respond Arlert comes racing in and runs to his bedside.

"EREN!!!" He hugs my brunette tightly only for Eren to return the hug.

"Armin....where am I.....w-what happened...."

"We are in one of the infirmary rooms....you were having a shower and you slipped. You hit your head really hard on the tub floor and passed out. You have been asleep for a week."

His eyes flicker to mine and he looks away immediately. "And who is he......" his voice is shaky as he whispers this.

Armin pulls away and turns to see who Eren meant. His eyes grow wide only to see me standing there alone with tears in my eyes. "Captain Levi?" He turns to his best friend. "What do you mean who he is......He is your boyfriend...your lover....."

Eren's eyes grow wide in fear and shock. "WHAT! But I don't know him!! I have never seen him before!"

"Sounds like you have a case of amnesia Eren..." I look to see Hanji walk in and she smiles and pats my shoulders.

"But Hanji he knows me..." Armin says confused.

Hanji hums and walks up to him. "Eren....do you know who I am?" He silently shakes his head no. "Interesting..." She scribbles on her clip board. "Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

He looks down shyly from all our eyes on him. He looks scared and frightened, I want nothing more then to run and hold him in my arms....but I know I can't. Not while he doesn't remember me or our memories we shared.

"uhhhh..." He closes his eyes to think. "I guess it would have to be back in Trost when I plugged the wall with that massive boulder......"

"So you don't remember joining the Survey Corps or that Levi here saved you and your friends that day in Trost?" Hanji scribbles on her clip board. Eren shakes his head no.

"Last I remember was plugging the whole....." He glances nervously to me. "Y-you saved me?"

"Yes......." I whisper trying to stop my tears from falling.

"Levi here has saved you more then once Eren..." Hanji spoke with a laugh. "He is very devoted to you and never lets harm come to you."

Eren gazes at my face as I feel my heart breaking with each passing moment. "Eren do you truly not recognize him...." Armin whispers to his best friend. "You two have been dating for almost a year now....."

"I......" He looks down. "I don't know you....I'm sorry........I'm so sorry........I don't remember you......"

"Give it time Eren...." Hanji speaks up. "Amnesia tends to fade. You may have your memories back by tomorrow..." Eren nods his head as he gazes at me once more. "Well we should all let him rest now...." Hanji says and starts to usher us from the room.

"Wait! Stay with me Levi?" I turn and see him biting his lower lip like he always does when he is shy and nervous. It's one of the little things I adore about him. "Could you maybe tell me about... well us? Maybe it will help me remember...."

I nod my head as the others leave and walk to sit in the chair I was in for a week waiting for him to wake.

"So.....y-your my boyfriend?" Eren whispers shyly.

"Yes....we have been lovers for almost a year now....Would you like me to tell you stories how we met and fell in love?"

He shyly nods his head. "Please......If I love you.....I want to remember you......"

I nod my head, and begin to tell Eren stories of when we first met and how we started dating.

I visited him every day in the infirmary for the days to follow, to tell him stories in hopes that his memories would return. But sadly they haven't.

Eleven months have passed us by and still everything that happened after he plugged the wall in Trost is a complete loss to him.

"Levi, Thank you....." He whispers as we walk side by side through the courtyard outside in the fresh air.

"For what Eren?"

"You haven't given up on hope that I will get my memories back.....you haven't left me yet....you still try to get me to remember...."

I stop walking and pick a flower from one of the bushes next to me and I gently push his brown luscious hair behind one ear and place the flower in his hair. I watch his cheeks blush softly as we make eye contact.

"Never....I would never leave you or give up. You were the first I have ever truly loved Eren....and I would have you fall in love with me over and over again if I had to....You are the love of my life. The only one for me..."

"Levi...." His blush deepens and I lean in and kiss his lips softly. "I love you too....." He whispers softly as we take one anothers hands lacing our fingers together.

I smiles softly at the damned Brat that stole my heart and pull him back down for another passionate kiss.

In the end....Eren never did get his memories to return. But that never once stopped our love from blooming for a second time.

In the end he fell in love with me all over again. After another year dating he made me the happiest and agreed to take my hand in marriage. I am still sad he doesn't remember our past memories together. But here I am. I was lucky enough to get a second chance of love with my one and only.

Eren's and my love is special and impossible to break....its never ending...  
...


	4. One Frightful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spooky spectacular treat   
> ......

"Eren I said no....."

I stand there glaring at my boyfriend. "It's just one day of the god damn year!" I point to our bed where the black pants, long sleeved purple button up shirt lays. Beside it is a white doctors coat and a stethoscope.

"And how many times must I tell you....I don't do Halloween....I don't dress up."

I stand there my arms crossed.

"And change out of that damn costume....."

"No..." I glare into his silver eyes. His black hair grazes his forehead then the lower layer is shaved in an undercut. "I am going out with or without you.....its Halloween....and I am going to that party!"

"Eren.....change now....." He growls at me.

I stand my ground dressed in my sexy girl nurse outfit. It consists of a tight fitted pink nurse dress that literally just covers my ass. I have matching pale pink thigh high stockings with garters holding them up to the panties I wear under the dress. A cute little nurse hat is pinned in my brown hair.

"Levi I am not changing!"

"There is no way my Boyfriend is going out in public dressed like that! Change now!" He frowns and glares up at me.

"I am going to that house party dressed like this with or without you Levi...." I turn and walk away. I grab a small jacket and throw it on then leave our apartment in a huff. "He pisses me off so fucking much. Just one night Levi.....one night.....you could have dressed up and had some fun with me!"

I hear what sounds like a rock getting kicked behind me and glance over my shoulder thinking maybe Levi is running after me. However there is no one on the quiet street this late at night except for me.

"Creepy.....ahh it is Halloween night.....everything is bound to seem creepier at night...."

I go to walk when I hear the sound of shuffling feet and I freeze looking behind me once more only to see nothing. I walk some more and hear a soft laugh.

"L-Levi....if that's you....this isn't funny....." I spin around in fright seeing no one once again.

Goosebumps run up my spin and arms as I look at the dark night street. The streetlight flickers on and off giving it an even more creepy vibe to it.

"Just in my imagination......just my imagination......"

That eerie laugh hits my ears again and I gulp and start to run down the street towards Jean's house where the Halloween Bash is being held. 

As I arrive at his street I scream hearing my phone ring. Pulling it out I see its Horseface.

"Relax I'm almost at your place..."

"Ah Eren...we had a change of plans....my power got cut on us and we couldn't get it back on.....so we decided to ditch the party and do something....well more exciting...."

"And What would that be?"

"We are all at the old abandoned hospital....doing a test of courage if you would...."

I gulp. "The old hospital?"

"Hey I get it if you are too much of a wimp and scared to come......"

"I AM NOT A WIMP! I will be there really soon!"

I hear Jean laugh then I hang up my phone and call a taxi. I climb in the car and give him the address then once I arrive I get out of the vehicle and look around to see no sign of anyone.

"Uhhh guys?" I glance around but there is no one to be seen. "Guys very mature and funny....where are you?" I whisper out trying to not let the fear of being alone get to me.

I pull my phone out and dial Armin's number. I hear him pick up and I sigh. "Where the hell are you all?"

"E....ren? we......inside.........locked in........"  
"Armin what? I can't hear you....you're cutting out on me.....You're inside the hospital?"

"HELP! AHHH......."

I stand there frozen my heart racing at Armin screams out in fear. I heard other screams with his before the line went dead. I try dialing his number but I only get an operator saying the number is disconnected. I try everyone's numbers and get the same result.

I stand there shaking in fear as I look up at the old abandoned hospital and gulp.

"Oh come on Eren......I can do this......I am brave enough for this......." I take a tiny step forward only to stop. "Shit I can't....oh god I can't.......LEVI!"

I dial home but my phone only beeps. "W-what?" I look to my cell and see the reception I had moments before is gone. "Oh this is not happening....this is so not happening......"

I go to take a step back when I hear that eerie laugh again from behind me. I jump and scream turning around.

"Come to play with me?" I shiver as I see a shadow figure walk out from the darkness. His face is covered in a hood and I see the glint of steal in his hands and I gulp knowing he has a knife. "Lets play my sexy little nurse....."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

I turn and in fear run into the abandoned building. There are cobwebs everywhere and I scream seeing a rat run in front of me. I hear the eerie laugh echo in the halls and I scream covering my mouth as I run in fear. The halls are dimly lit with only a flickering light here and there making the rest of the place dark and spooky.

"Oh god....oh god.....oh god I am going to die!" I cry in fear as I keep running.

"EREN!!!!"

I feel someone grab me and I scream out in fear. I turn and see Armin. He has blood over his body and is shivering in pure terror.

"ARMIN! WHAT HAPPENED! Whats going on!"

"We......we wanted some fun.........but then this mad man........he has a knife.......he cornered us........he killed the others!"

My heart pounds. "W-what?"

We hear footsteps echo in the distance and Armin shrieks grabbing my hand and starts running off. I follow him as he drags me. However he leads us into a dark room and I scream out. From the eerie flickering lights I see laying on the floor covered in blood my friends.

"Eren we have to hide!" Armin pulls me as fear takes me.

"No.....its a prank....they are alive......" I whisper shaking.

"Eren.......its not a prank....if we don't get out of here then we will....."

Armin runs to the door only to open it up and bumps into the man with the knife.

"ARMIN!" I scream out.

"Couldn't get away this time........." The man speaks lowly then stabs his knife straight into Armin's chest. I watch in pure terror as his blood splatters onto the man and he only laughs as Armin screams in pain only to have his head drop backwards

"It's no fun when they die......" The man drops Armin's body with the others and I stumble backwards. "Come my little nurse.......lets play......I will give you a free physical....."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" I cry walking backwards and I trip and fall. I scream seeing I tripped over Marco's body and I scream even more. "Please.......why........" I whisper tears falling from my eyes.

The man laughs lowly and steps closer to me walking over the bodies as if they aren't even there. "Because I wanted to play.....I want to hear you scream.......because you wanted to have fun tonight.......is this not fun my sexy little kitten?"

"No....no... I....." I freeze and look up at the man's hidden face. Only one person calls me that. I see his lips turn into a smirk when suddenly bright lights turn on all around us. I shield my eyes then hear laughter burst out.

"Oh god.....your face.......your screams....... YOU WERE SO SCARED!!!!"

I look to see the lifeless body of my friends sitting up laughing. I look back to the man and I reach up and pull his hood down. I am met with silver eyes and black hair.

"Levi........."

"You wanted Halloween........So I gave my kitten a Halloween trick....."

I blink my eyes then smack him. "YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!!!!"

"Well that was worth passing up on the epic Halloween bash I had planned." Jean stands up. "I will never forget your scared face or screams......Marco lets get out of here...."

I watch all my friends leave and Armin sheepishly laughs then runs after everyone leaving me alone with Levi.

"I can't believe you did this......your an asshole.

"Hey you wanted me to do Halloween so badly......"

"Yah...I meant dress up in stupid matching costumes and go to a party and dance all night......"

"You mean like this?" I watch Levi shrug off the black long coat and I see him wearing the doctors outfit I got for him. "Tch....come on Brat. We have a party to attend." He grasps my hands and pulls me up. "Fuck you look sexy in this dress Eren......its only fair you know......I gave you a trick....you owe me a treat......"

I feel my face heat up in a blush. "Idiot....." I mumble shyly as Levi grins and pulls me into a kiss then laces our hands together pulling me from the room with the fake blood and guts.

"You know.....I am actually quite excited for next Halloween now...." Levi grins.

"Next Halloween I am not leaving the house......" I mutter.

Levi laughs and pulls me from the building and to his car then pushes me up against it.

"Happy Halloween my Kitten."

"Happy Halloween Levi....." I whisper with a blush on my cheeks.


	5. Two Different Heart Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds himself stuck between two men.
> 
> No ship hate please.  
> MULTI-SHIP CHAPTER  
> ......

"God damn it Jaeger......."

My eyes close as my head falls backwards onto his chest. My heart races in mine as my lips part slightly as I pant out.

"Oi Brat....Look at me.....look me in the eyes"

I blink my eyes open and gaze at the man before me as he grasps my chin in his fingers. Only to feel the hands of another from behind me on my body.

"Tell us we are pleasuring you Brat......"  
...

Ever find yourself in a situation you never imagined....well that is me right now.....how it led to this?

Well..........

My day started off like any cadets would I guess. I was walking through Head Quarters on my way to training when I bumped into someone by mistake making me lose my balance as I started to fall over.

"Oi!"

Suddenly I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me up. My eyes shut from waiting to hit the ground. However instead I feel the body heat of another. Opening my eyes I blink slowly only to see who is holding me.

"Tch....Brat. How many times have I told you to pay attention to where you were walking."

I blush madly knowing that the one and only Corporal Levi Ackerman is holding me against his chest, his arms around my body. I can feel his heart beating against my chest and the muscles....god the muscles....thinking this only makes me blush even more.

"Brat....I'm making you blush....."

My body jumps as his hot breath whispers hitting my ear.

"Sir.......I am going to be late for training......." I bite down on my lower lip shyly as he whispers to me once more.

"Fine......but... Come to my living quarters tonight...."

I nod my head. No me and the Corporal are not dating......have we fucked? Yes.....multiple times. Ok well he has fucked me, he calls me his precious little Uke....whatever the fuck that means.....but I love it. The way his hands hold my body, the way he kisses me. I blush just thinking about it. but his voice cuts me off my thoughts.

"Brat.....make sure to bring someone with you tonight....."

"Sir!"

I watch a smirk grace his features. "We talked about this......I want to hold you in my arms. I want to kiss you, to watch your face as another fucks you....bring anyone who you desire."

"But I know of no one who would want to do that with me........." I mutter shyly.

"Is that so? You do realize every male in the 104th cadets want you right..." My face burns an even deeper red. "I watch how they all look at you....how they eye you....one in particular. I hate the asshole....but..." I watch a smirk appear on his lips. "Speak of the devil......"

I spin around to see who caught the Corporal's eyes and my heart starts to hammer inside of my chest.

"J-Jean?" I whisper out.

"I know how badly he wants to fuck you.......Oi Kirstein!"

Before I can stop him he calls him over and I hide my blushing red face in my hands.

Jean walks over and he eyes the Corporal before his eyes land on my blushing figure. "Corporal...did you need something?"

I remove my hands from my face and look up at the taller male. I see his face is straight as he stares down at the Corporal. His eyes flicker to mine and I see a flash of something in them. I blush even more.

"Tell me Kirstein...." Levi places his hands on my waist and I blush even more. I watch Jean's eyes travel down my body to gaze at his hands on me. "Jaeger here.....you want him don't you..."

"CORPORAL!" I shout out mortified.

"Want him.....and how would I want Jaeger?" Jean asks looking from me to the Corporal then his eyes meet mine again.

"You know what I mean Kirstein......you want to fuck him.....make him moan.....have him screaming your name....Let me tell you....its a beautiful sight to witness......Eren here is quite the moaner and screamer....."

Jean's eyes open wider as he glances to the Corporal. "You and him........"

I groan in embarrassment and cover my face once more.

"Yes.....I have fucked him multiple times now....."

"So you two are dating?" His voice is quiet and slightly tense.

"I wouldn't call it dating.....we just fuck around....but I want more...."

"Corporal please stop....." I plead with him but he kisses my neck and I stiffen up and shiver.

"Eren be good.....I know just how to make your body melt with one kiss...." He traces his lips over my sensitive spot and I shiver causing him to grin.

I hear a throat clear and I glance up shyly to see Jean staring at me with a flushed face of his own.

"Tell Eren you want to fuck him....."

I blush and shyly bite my lower lip as I gaze up into Jean's eyes while the Corporal's breath is hitting my neck making me shiver.

"Eren......." Jean coughs slightly and looks around making sure no one is near. "Jaeger I want you.....I want to hear you screaming my name as I make love to you......" I watch him take the tiniest step towards me.

"Jean I......."

"Ask him Eren......" Levi whispers to me.

I gulp shyly. "I....I can't...."

"Fuck this....I can't wait until tonight."

"CORPORAL!" I gasp out shyly as he scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder and starts to walk down the hall then freezes and he glances to Jean.

"You coming Kirstein?"  
I watch Jean's face burn redder as he comes to terms with what is happening. "You mean......you want to have a......."

"Threesome....yes.......Eren is my precious little Uke....and I want nothing more then to watch another fuck him from behind.....but if you don't want to....I know many other cadets who will...." I watch Jean as Levi starts walking again.

"Wait!" I blush as Jean shouted out.

....

I blush shyly as I find myself sitting on the Corporals huge bed in his private living quarters. Him and Jean stand before the bed both removing their shirts and pants until they are just in boxers. My eyes gaze over the Corporals body. I already know how amazing it is. I glance to Jean and blush. Fuck does he have an amazing body as well...not as muscular as Levi's but still amazing.

"How do we do this?" I whisper shyly.

Levi crawls up onto the bed and moves to sit behind me pulling my back into his chest as his hands grab my shirt and pull it up and off my body. "You are going to have sex my precious little Uke....with two men sharing your body....Kirstein, don't be shy.....Eren doesn't bite.....hard that is.....Eren is an amazing kisser...."

I blush more as I watch Jean slowly crawl up onto the bed. "That I want to find out..." He whispers before placing his lips onto mine.

I blush as Jean starts to kiss me moving his lips. I feel his hands cup my face as I kiss back softly. Hands rub along my chest and I know they are the Corporals. My body knows his touch. I can't help but to moan out softly into Jean's kiss once Levi starts to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Eren my precious Uke....you are getting hard...."

I moan out more as Levi starts to palm my member through my pants. Jean takes advantage of my moaning and slips his tongue passed my lips and explores my mouth. I let my hands raise up and explore Jean's bare chest and I hear him intake a sharp breath from my touch.

"Kirstein.....you need to taste him.....he is so sweet, he is delicious...."

Hearing this Jean starts to travel his lips across my jaw line and down my neck. I moan out feeling Levi still palming me as he sucks on my sweet spot on my neck. My body jumps feeling Jean lick my nipple and I moan out.

"Ahhhh......J-Jean.....so s-sensitive......." I whisper out softly moaning his name. I arch my back as Levi unbuckles my pants. Jean's hands roam my upper body until they grasp the waist lines and I lean back into Levi's chest so he can remove the last of my clothes. I watch Jean sit up and his eyes gaze over my fully naked body. "Don't look at me like that...." I whisper shyly. "I know I am nothing special...."

"Jaeger you are an even bigger idiot then I thought......you are perfect......."

"P-perfect?" I blush madly.

"I tell him that all the time....." Levi whispers into my ear. "He never believes me though...." Levi turns my head to him and kisses me deeply as I moan out.

I suddenly jump as I feel hands on my member stroking me. But Levi's hands are on my face as the other rubs my nipple making me know its Jean's hands.

"Mmmmm ahhh"

I moan into Levi's kiss as I shiver and arch my back.

"I want to hear you moan my name Jaeger....." Jean whispers in a deep husky voice.

I suddenly pull away from Levi's lips as I feel Jean take my member in his mouth. "AHHH! J-Jean!!" I moan out as I feel his tongue licking up and down my shaft as he starts to bob his head.

"Eren..." Levi whispers into my ear. "You are so naughty....two men at once...." I inhale a sharp breath as Jean continues to suck me off making me moan. My head falls against Levi's chest. "Fuck Eren....you are so beautiful. My Precious Uke....."

"Mmm Jaeger....." Jean moans against my member as this sends vibrations up through my body.

I moan out as Levi rubs my nipples. "Cum for him Brat.....let him taste you....."

I throw my head back and moan out loudly feeling my entire body shiver in pleasure. "JEAN!!! oh god Jean!!!!!" I scream out as pleasure courses through my body and I cum inside his mouth.

I shiver as I hear Jean swallow and he licks me clean. "Fuck Corporal...you were right....he tastes amazing...." Jean sits up and wipes his mouth clean of any cum and his saliva. "Jaeger you are amazing....."

I blush deeply panting heavily leaning against Levi. My eyes lock with Jeans and he leans up and kisses me deeply.

"I want to make love to you...." he whispers as I blush.

"Just what I want to see...." Levi grins as he tells Jean to remove his boxers and soon removes his own.

"How......?" I whisper confused.

Levi moves my body until my back is against Jean's chest and I am facing him. "It's simple. Kirstein will fuck you from behind......and you my precious Uke.....you will pleasure me as I watch him fucking you."

"Pleasure you Corporal...." I whisper out biting my lower lip.

"Pleasure me Brat....." A smirk appearing on his lips and I already know what he will say next. "That's an order Cadet....." I blush knowing I was correct in what he would say.

"Cant disappoint my Corporal" I blush and look over my shoulder. "Make love to me Jean...."

Jean cups my face and kisses my lips softly. "I have wanted this for so long...." He whispers.

I smiles shyly as I feel the lips of the Corporal kissing my neck as I return Jean's kiss. "Well now you have me......" I whisper quietly as I blush deeply.

The Corporal pulls away and reaches into his bedside table removing a bottle of lube and tosses it to Jean. "Don't go hurting my little Uke...."  
"Levi....." I blush madly.

Jean nods and puts some on his hands then rubs it onto his member. "Eren.....are you ready for me?" I nod my head shyly.

I feel him line himself up behind me, and I bite my lower lip. The moment he pushes in side of me I cry out. "Jean!!! Ahhh so big!!!"

"Fuck Jaeger...you are so tight.....you feel so good....." He moans out gripping my hips as I moan out having him stretch me.

"Cadet....your orders....."

I glance to Levi who is smirking at me and I moan out feeling Jean fully inside of me now.

"Jaeger....that's all of me...." I moan as he starts to pull out only to thrust back inside of me as I lean down and lick the tip of Levi's member.

"That's a good Brat......" His hands push through my hair and grasp onto it. "make me moan My little Uke...."

I take the Corporal's Member in my mouth licking and sucking on him as Jean thrusts inside me from behind making me moan. My moans causing vibrations on the Corporal as he moves my head faster by gripping my hair tighter.

"ahhh Shit Brat...that feels good......deep throat me...." I do as my Corporal asks taking him deeper into my mouth and he moans out loudly.  
I start to move my body rhythmically between my sucking the Corporal and Jean fucking me. I moan tasting precum dripping from the Corporal's tip as I suck him harder and deeper.

"Ah shit Eren.......You are too good at this......I won't last....." I grin shyly and suck him harder as Jean continues to fuck me.

"You feel better then I imagined Jaeger......"

Jean moans out as I hear the Corporal's breath increase knowing he is close to his release.

Levi grips my hair yet tighter and starts to move my head quicker on him as I moan out. "Shit...ahhh yes....oh god Eren.......AHHH!" He gasps out as I taste his cum flow into my mouth and throat as I swallow. "Fuck that was good....." I gasp out as the Corporal pulls me up to my knees and kisses me deeply. "My little Uke......."

I blush as I moan out from Jean's thrusting. "Fuck that was hot....." He whispers into my ear. "Are you getting close Jaeger?" I nod my head as I moan out loudly, the sound of Jean's skin hitting mine echos around us.

I glance to Levi and his eyes are on me as I blush and moan out.

"God damn it Jaeger......."

My eyes close as my head falls backwards onto his chest. My heart races in mine as my lips part slightly as I pant out.

"Oi Brat....Look at me.....look me in the eyes"

I blink my eyes open and gaze at the man before me as he grasps my chin in his fingers. Only to feel the hands of another from behind me on my body.

"Tell us we are pleasuring you Brat......"  
"Yes......pleasure......so good...." I moan out in whispers as Jean quickens his thrusts as he holds my hips moving my body with his.

I gaze at Levi who holds my chin and I blush gazing into his eyes.

"Eren I think I..."

However his words get cut off as I cry out feeling Jean hitting my prostate. I grasp onto Levi to remain on my knees as my entire body jolts.  
"JEAN!!!! OH GOD!!! JEAN!!!! mmmmph...."

My cries are muffled by Levi's lips as Jean's moans grow louder with mine. "Shit....oh god Jeager......FUCK!!!!"

He cries out and I feel him fill up my inside with his cum. I moan out loudly against the Corporal's kiss and cum myself hitting his chest with my liquid. I pant heavily as Jean pulls out and he falls backwards.

I go to collapse but strong arms catch my body pulling me into their warmth. "That was beautiful to watch..." Levi kisses my lips softly as I pant out.

"That was so hot.." Jean sits up and runs a hand through his hair.

"Good....glad you thought so.....now leave Cadet...."

"Wait...what?" Jean looks startled.

"I am not about to cuddle you......I want you out of my living quarters....."

"But Eren....."

I blush madly as I watch a smirk appear on Levi's lips. "He is staying in my arms.....I plan to hold him all night......you on the other hand can fuck off....you got what you wanted.....so did I....."

Jean grumbles and slips his boxers back on. "So is this something we can do again?"

I go speak when Levi beats me to it. "No......and if you touch Eren I will rip your hand off."

"What the fuck....but we just.......you wanted to watch someone fuck him....." Jean is confused beyond relief as I stare at Levi in surprise.

"Yes.....and I did....and it was beautiful to Watch Eren like that....but now I know one thing.....I want him all to myself...."

"Levi...." My face burns red in a blush as I try to catch my breath. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying....I love you Eren Jaeger......"

My heart races as I gaze to the Corporal who is holding my shaking naked body in his arms.

I watch him glance up and he growls out. "Why the fuck are you still here......Kirstein....out....now....." He growls out deeply making me shiver.

We watch Jean dress and walk out the room pissed off as I smile softly and nuzzle my face into Levi's chest. "Did you mean it? do you truly love me?"

"Yes.....and I hate how long it took me to realize it.......I never want another to touch you but me......be mine....be my only Brat?"

I blush and smile. "Only if you will be my Captain......"

I watch a smirk grow on his lips and I smile. "I love you Brat....." He kisses me softly.

"And I love you my Captain....."

I close my eyes and fall asleep in the arms of Levi Ackerman....my Captain....my lover.....and now....my boyfriend....

"Sleep well my Precious little Uke....." He whispers kissing my forehead then pulls a blanket over us. Soon after falling asleep with me as he holds my protectively to his chest letting no harm come to me.

Tomorrow will be the start or something new for the both of us.....a relationship with the one you love.....and no other......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EreJean is tied with Ereri/Riren for being my OTP...


	6. You Were My Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His only wish was to meet his favourite singer.  
> ......

"Eren...can you help Isabel with her coat and shoes."

I turn and flash a smile to Mr Hannes. "Of course Sir.....I am always happy to help!" I smile and rush to the small red head who is five years old. "Lets get you all bundled up Isabel....its cold out there...."

"Thanks big bro!" Isabel smiles at me showing her teeth as she then starts to cough. I rub her back gently helping to calm her.

"There, there......take it easy......"

"Children...today is a special day for us here at the hospital. Never have we had such an honor. I want you all on your best behaviors while we are out."

I nod my head along with all the children around me. Mr Hannes looks to all the helpers plus me and he smiles.

"I want two children to a helper."

I instantly feel Isabel grab my hand and I smile at her and kiss her forehead. My other hand also gets held and I look to see seven year old Farlan. Isabel and Farlan are brother and sister. Sadly they are both patients at the Maria Children's Hospital. They have both clung to me ever since they first arrived here.

"Mr Hannes asked me to help you with these two rug rats Eren." I look up and smile seeing the blonde hair of my best friend Armin Arlert.

"I can handle them....."

"I know....but Mr Hannes asked me to.....gives you and I more time to hang out." He gives me a goofy smile and I nod my head. "This is so exciting......"

I nod my head in agreement.

Armin chuckles. "You must be thrilled....finally getting to see Levi Ackerman in person..."

I look away trying to hide my blush on my cheeks. "Armin....hush...."

"Big bro is in love......." Isabel smiles at me then giggles playfully.

"I am not!" I blush.

"Are too! you're blushing!" Farlan pokes my side.

"He.....he is just my favourite singer ok........I love No Name.....they are an amazing band....." I grumble shyly.

"Sure....favourite singer....." I see Armin wink at Farlan and they both laugh as I glare at them.

"Maybe you two can get married!!!" Isabel smiles up at me.

I groan out and blush more causing the three of them to laugh.

"I bet anything Eren will faint if Levi even just looks at him....." Armin chuckles out as he takes Farlan's hand. "The bus is here....lets get our seats"

"I want to sit with big bro!" Isabel clings to me and I smile.

"Then you will be my seat buddy..."

"Carry me big bro!" Isabel reaches out to me with grabby hand motions and I smile and give into her request.

"Eren......"

I turn to see Armin giving me a pointed look, I shrug him off. "I'm fine...." I mumble and pick her up and she smiles hugging my neck and kisses my cheek. "Lets go....." I walk past Armin and Farlan. I ignore Armin's frown and smile kissing Isabel's cheek.

Once on the bus Isabel smiles happily and sits on her knees her hands pressed to the glass window. I chuckle and hold her up so she wont fall over as her face lights up with wonder.

"Look at all the pretty lights!" She beams with happiness. If you didn't know her you wouldn't know she was sick. However she starts coughing again and I rub her back.

"Take it easy Isabel......we have a long night ahead of us....." She nods her head and moves to sit on my lap.

"Never leave me and Farlan Big Bro......"

My heart stops for a moment and I sigh out. "Never......"

Once at the venue we have helpers to carry any equipment in side that was needed for the children. I lean against the wall my body tired as I close my eyes.

"Eren......you ok buddy?" I open my eyes and see Armin walking over looking worried.

"I'm fine.....don't worry about me.....worry about the children instead."

"If you say so..." He mumbles watching me carefully. "Come on Jaeger....you're favourite band will start any minute now....."

I smile excitedly and follow Armin to where Isabel and Farlan were seated saving us both seats. I blush shyly as they were front center.  
"I hate you all...." I mumble causing them all to laugh.

...

"So we are performing for a group of sick brats?" I sigh out as I wrap my bandage around my face leaving one eye exposed. "If they get me sick......"

"Levi stop.......they are all terminally ill.....poor things most likely wont make it to their teen years......"

I glance to Hanji and sigh as I run a hand through my black hair that is shaven in an undercut. "so why exactly are we doing this?"

Hanji smiles fixing her makeup. "It was one of those wish foundation things you know. The poor child most likely wont see next year and they gave them one wish.....their wish was to see us live and to meet the band. It's flattering really"

I freeze hearing this. "wait.....their last wish was to meet us?"

"Yes....but I believe it was more of a wish to meet you Levi.....so be the charming you that we know is deep inside of you somewhere...."

The taller male in the group nods his head. "So lets give them the best show we can offer how about."

"Do we know the name of the child who wished this?" I ask a little flattered that their last wish was to meet.......well me.

Hanji and Mike both shake their heads. "They wanted to keep it a secret. Levi please be nice to them when we meet them after the show."

"Tch.....fine......" I mumble. "Lets get this over with."

We are in this posh fancy hotel ballroom I guess you would call it. The only guests here are the children from the hospital and their helpers and workers. Plus the rare worker from the hotel. A stage is at the front where our instruments are and we walk out onto it. My one eye instantly gaze to the children. They all look pale and weak. The sight honestly makes me sad. I see the adults and young helpers mixed in with the children and I feel bad for them. Knowing they are caring for children who most likely wont live to see their tenth birthday.

I walk to the mic and grasp it with one hand. "We are No Name......and we welcome you Children of Maria Hospital....I don't have the name of the one who sent in the wish but I.....I........uhh....."

My voice suddenly catches in my throat and I feel my heart racing as my one uncovered eye lands on some guy sitting front center. He is handsome.....no handsome isn't the correct word to describe him. Beautiful.....that's it......the way his brown hair falls across his eyes. Those plump pink lips.....his sun kissed tan skin......and don't even get me started on the jewel like turquoise eyes that gaze up at me in wonder.

I can't take my eyes off of him until Mike clears his throat and starts hitting his drum sticks together. I shake my head and stare at the mic in my hands. What the hell just happened.....I will never know.

...

"That was really fun!!!" Farlan smiles as he holds his sister's hand tightly.

The private concert for us is over and there is now a little buffet table of food with some juice and milk for the children to enjoy.

"It was...." I whisper thinking at how amazing Levi Ackerman's voice is in person than over a CD. I blush softly. I know what I saw wasn't real. The way his introduction ended to gaze at me......that would never happen.......

"Big bro.....I want milk, please!"

I smile at Isabel. "Ok.....I will go get you some. Farlan you want some too?"

"Ok!" He nods his head as he plays with Armin and Isabel. I smile at them and walk off to the drink table.

"Two glasses of milk please...." I ask the lady softly as I wait for her to pour them.

"You must be thirsty....." a deep voice speaks from behind me.

"Oh no they......" I freeze the moment I spin around. The heart in my chest starts beating rapidly. "Y-your......."

"The one and only Levi Ackerman...." He smirks at me.

I remain frozen in my place. I gaze at his handsome face and I can't stop the blush from colouring my cheeks.

"So do you help with the kids?" He asks as he grabs a cup of tea.

"Yah.....guess so..." I shyly whisper out.

"Whats your name?"

I blush even more "Why would you want to know?" My heart races at being so close to him.

I watch him sip his tea. "I wont lie....you caught my eye.....ever have someone tell you, that you are beautiful?"

One of my hands raise to my chest and press against my wildly beating heart. "No......y-you would be the f-first...." I whisper shyly.

"What? No way.....you must have guys and girls after you all the time....." He gazes at me with both eyes now having the bandages off his face.

I shake my head. "I....I don't get out very much...." I watch him raise an eyebrow at me and he takes a tiny step closer to me.

"Well how about you and I get out of here......go somewhere else?"

My heart wont stop racing. "W-wait...w-what? You want to...........with me?" I blink my eyes in confusion.

He laughs and I blush hearing how deep and musical it sounds. "Yah.....I mean once you're done helping with the children.....but first I need to find out which one wished for this....you wouldn't know would you?"

"I......" I feel my heart racing and I take a step backwards.

"You ok? You have gone so pale...." He asks me worriedly as he reaches out and grazes his fingers along my cheek. I blush madly at this and don't know what to say. "You're so beautiful....tell me your name."

"I......."

"Big bro its time to leave!!"

"what?" I glance to Isabel. "Oh you're milk here......." I pass her the cup and sigh. I glance to Levi Ackerman and I blush more. "I have to go.....help the kids and all...."

Isabel smiles as she drinks her milk holding the glass with both hands as to not drop it then looks to the Singer. "Big bro loves you....." She whispers in a sing song tone.

A smirk appears on his lips. "Oh does he now?"

"Isabel!!!" I gasp out mortified. "I do not!!"

"But his picture is up in your room everywhere!"

"So you are my fan huh?" I blush madly then hear the helpers rushing to get the kids ready as it is getting late.

"No Name is my favourite band.....you are my favourite singer......" I whisper out as I bend down and pick Isabel up. "I never imagined I would meet you.....thank you....." I smile and carry Isabel back to where her brother, Armin and the rest of the kids are.

"Wait.....whats you're name!" He shouts after me and I turn to look at him and smile softly.

"Eren......." I blush and rush from the ballroom helping everyone get onto the bus.

...

"Eren.....Eren......" I mutter to myself and a small smile appears on my lips.

"Levi's smiling.....its scary...." Hanji whispers to Mike who laughs softly.

"Seems like someone finally caught his eye.." He laughs.

"Shut up!" I grumble as we sit in the back of the black limo. "Did either of you ever learn the name of the sick brat that wished for today? I should send them a personal letter or something..." I mumble.

"Oh that's right! I meant to tell you earlier. yes I know his name...." Hanji looks down sadly. "The poor guy......he has terminal Cancer....there isn't much more the doctors can do for him...."

"Ok....well whats the Brats name?"

"Levi........." Hanji whispers quietly. "His name is Eren......"

...

It has been a week since we saw No Name playing live. I walk through the halls of the hospital with Armin beside me. I have an IV in my left arm as I wheel the the metal holder around with me. My face is pale and I lost some weight making me skinnier then before.

"You look better today...." Armin smiles at me.

"Trust me....I feel better.....I actually have a little strength to leave my bed...."

"Will Mr Hannes let you outside into the courtyard? Its a beautiful sunny day.....but maybe the cold wind wont help."

"Maybe another day.....I'm getting tired....."

"Oh well lets get you back to yo........" Armin's voice cuts off as I gaze to him to see his eyes wide staring ahead of us.

"What......" I follow his gaze and almost fall over until Armin catches me with his arm around my waist.

"The wish foundation gave a boy of the name Eren Jaeger one wish......" His steal grey eyes gaze into mine. "He wished to see the band No Name live.....and to meet his favourite singer Levi Ackerman in person....."

"W-what are you doing here......." I whisper as I grasp a hold of my IV pole tighter in fear I will collapse.

"I was an idiot and thought you were a helper......I didn't even think that......"

"That I was a patient?"

"You looked healthy......"

I sigh. "I have my good and bad days......today is on the better side...."

"Eren we really need to get you to bed......" Armin whispers.

I nod my head then blush shyly hearing Levi Ackerman speak up. "I will take him there......You wished for me......well here I am......"

"I.....I...."

He walks up to me and replaces Armin's arm around my waist with his own and I blush feeling how strong he is. "Lets get you to lay down...."

"You don't have to.......please don't take pity on me....." I mumble as he helps me walk down the hall away from a smiling shocked Armin.

"You think this is out of pity?" He whispers. "Which room?"

"D-down the hall....." We walk in silence. "This one..." I point to a closed door and he opens it to reveal my private hospital room.

"Not bad.....Tch...a little messy though Brat...." I blush as there are some clothes laying around. "Ah she didn't lie.....you do have photos of me in your room..." I watch a smirk appear on his lips and I blush madly seeing No Name posters hanging up and some photos of him from magazine clippings.

"I.......uhhhh"

"Its cute......Well good thing you have me now huh?"

"Yah I.....wait....w-what?" I blink in confusion as he walks me to the bed.

"Told you last week did I not.....you caught my eye....." I weakly sit down and he helps raise my legs for me and pulls a blanket over me leaving me siting up leaning on the propped up bed and pillows.

"What do you exactly mean by that...." I mumble unsure what is going on.

"I mean......I like you Brat....." I blush. "And you are fucking adorable when you blush." He raises a hand to my cheek.

"Levi.......I'm dying.......don't say or do things like this....."

"Hanji told me you have cancer.....is there no surgery to help?"

"I am passed that stage....I couldn't afford the surgery when it might have helped.....now the Cancer has spread to much....the medication doesn't do much for me anymore....."

"So you're......"

"Slowly dying with each passing day.....Doctors say I will be lucky to live another year.......I am 15 years old......I never even got to experience life or love......"

"Love isn't all that special....but then again I never met anyone who can make my heart race......until now......."

Tears form in my eyes. "Levi don't say that.......I'm dying..... we could never be together...."

I feel him take my hand tightly in his. "Then we will just have to make the most of the time left that we have together Eren Jaeger.......Be mine?"

"Why me.......you're famous.....you could get anyone.......but why me....a sick dying kid....."

Levi smiles at me and leans in. "You can't stop your heart from falling in love......"

"Levi I........"

"Let me cherish you Eren.....even if its just months left....let me give you all the world has to offer you...."

"And once I die........then what.....you move on and find another....."

"Probably not.....I never have met anyone to make me feel like this except for you....."

"How exactly do you want me to be yours?" I whisper out softly.

"As my boyfriend......my lover...."

I blush madly. "Levi......I never.......I mean I never even kissed anyone before minus being someones lover......."

"I wont force anything on you.......we don't have to have sex Eren......I just want you in my life....as my boyfriend.....as mine....."

I shyly nod my head. My heart is racing. This is a dream come true to me.

I watch Levi lean in close to me and his lips graze mine softly. I blush shyly and kiss him back.

...

Eight months have passed....and within these months I only fell more in love with Eren Jaeger. He was perfect....he......he completed me.....made me feel I wasn't alone....like this hole in my heart was finally filled.

But now.......

I stand out in the rain. It drenches my body but I don't care....I am numb already....My heart is shattering. With each shovel of dirt that fills the hole, my heart only pains more and more.

"Eren......" I whisper out as the sound of the dirt hitting the casket hits me harder by the second.

We never did get a full year together.....but these past 8 months were amazing.....I visited him at the hospital each and every day or night...whenever I was allowed. On days I had to leave for concerts out of the city we would face-time every moment possible. I would even take him to my concerts that were local on days he was healthier and had more energy when the doctor allowed it. I loved standing on stage and glancing to the side and seeing him sitting backstage watching me.

This 15 year old boy.....he brought happiness into my life and love I never felt possible. He was 16 years old when I got down on my knee and proposed to him. I knew he was too young for marriage.....but I wanted to call him my husband at least once before he was to leave me. He said yes.....then a month later we went down to city hall and said our vows. We didn't need a big fancy wedding....we just needed each other, and our love.

The night of our marriage I made love to him for the first time. I was soft and gentle as to not hurt him. He said it was the most beautiful experience. And he was happy that I was his first and only...

"Levi....." I jump when I feel Hanji and Mike place their hands on my shoulder. The funeral was over and they held umbrellas over me.

"I'm not leaving.......not yet......go on without me...."

I whisper as I walk up to the tombstone I picked out for him. It is sleek and black, with a heart etched into the surface. And below it read

Eren Jaeger  
Beloved Husband and Friend  
2001-2017  
Always and Forever in our Hearts  
'You Were My Wish'

"Eren...." I cry out as I kneel down and place my left hand to the smooth black rock. My wedding band glints on my ring finger. "I love you Brat.....so much.....I will never forget you....and one day.....one day you and I will be reunited....."

My free hand pulls a chain necklace from around my neck and a second wedding band and engagement ring dangle from it.

"I will never take them off.....you will always be with me my love......"

My head falls back as I gaze up at the sky. The rain hitting my face mixes with my tears. "One day.....one day we will be together again Eren.......I love you Eren Ackerman......"


	7. Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Levi to be his Valentine.  
> ......

I stomp my foot as I walk down the road late in the night. I am a little pissed. Ok....I take that back, I am very pissed. He pisses me off so much...I can't stand him....that fucking little ravenette.....He thinks he is so much better then everyone.....

I groan as I grip my brown hair. The thing I hate the most......I am fucking head over heals crazy about him....but to him I am a piece of shitty garbage.

It's Valentines tomorrow.....and I decided to fool myself by asking him to be mine in front of all our friends. I was so sure he would say yes....the fucker was teasing me all night with mixed emotions. But he only laughed in my face.

I stood there embarrassed as everyone in the room started to point at me and laugh. I was offering him my heart and I got rejected. He took my heart and played with it all night then stomped on it. He knows how I feel for him too.....he knows I would do anything he would ask of me....I hate myself for this.

"Oi, Jaeger!"

I freeze in my spot in the middle of the street I was walking down. My heart pounds as I turn and see him walk up to me. He stands ten centimeters shorter then me as I gaze down at him.

"What do you want?"

I watch a grin appear on his face. "You know....I was thinking...." He reaches up and places a hand to my chest. "It took guts what you just did....."

My heart pounds in my chest.

"To ask me to be your valentine in front of everyone we know like that......" I watch him smirk. "Eren.....your heart is racing......I can feel it beneath my hand....." He whispers softly to me as I shiver. Now Levi isn't the manliest guy out there....his body is petite and curvy in the right areas. Not to mention he has this feminine vibe going for him.....and it makes him so sexy.

I gulp nervously. "Levi what do you want? You made it very clear you don't want anything to do with me......"

"I decided to give you a chance Eren...." My eyes go wide. "Tomorrow night.....come to my place....I will be your valentine..." He whispers seductively to me.

"Is this some joke?" I whisper as I feel him grab my shirt pulling me down to his height.

"No joke...." He pulls me in more and kisses me deeply. Before I can kiss back he pushes me back softly. "Kiss me tomorrow....and I promise you, it will be the sweetest kiss you have ever shared with another..."

"You're place?" I whisper wanting nothing more then to have him be mine.

Levi nods his head. "Come to my place at Eight in the evening....Not a minute before....I will leave a key for you under the mat...just come in and follow the trail.....then you will find me..."

"Trail?" I whisper.

"See you tomorrow my hottie...." He kisses my cheek then walks off. I stare at him in shock and can't hide my blush.

"Did that really just happen?" I look up and my eyes land on his perfect ass. "Fuck.....I want him....." I moan softly as he disappears and I make my way home.

I have absolutely no idea what will happen tomorrow night. But god I hope he becomes mine.....he is the hottest guy at the college I go to. Everyone knows he is gay too....but he never hooks up with anyone...though he does flirt around a lot.....There is a rumor floating around that he likes to get kinky and dresses up like a girl......god I wouldn't mind seeing that.....I blush at my thoughts and make my way home.

...

The following day at classes I can't focus....all I can think of is tonight...whenever I see Levi today, he smiles at me and sends me a wink or blows me a kiss. Simple to say he is turning me on. During my free period I was in the library when he came in and sat across from me. He smiled at me.

"Eren....."

I look up in shock seeing him.

"I'm bored....." He whined softly. I watch his eyes land on my lips and he licks his own slowly and very seductively I feel my heart racing in my chest. "You're so sexy Eren....why haven't I seen it before...."

"I...." I gulp as he bites his lower lip and I groan out getting turned on. Levi Ackerman is one huge fucking tease.....he is known as a slut though he doesn't sleep around. But I don't care.... I want him.....

"Come with me...." He smirks and stands up grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?"

He remains silent and leads me to the back of the library where no one comes.

"What are we doing here?" I whisper as I gulp suddenly feeling him unbuckling my pants. "Levi!" I gasp.

"I want a preview of tonight.....let me have a taste now....." He whispers as he suddenly pushes my jeans down to my ankles then pulls down my boxers letting my already hard dick spring free from my boxers. "Mmm you're so big......." He whispers as he seductively kneels down before me and runs his hands up and down my dick as I lean against the dusty bookshelf.

"Levi....I....AHH!"

I gasp out feeling something moist....I look down and there is Levi with my dick in his mouth. My face is red as my heart races madly in my chest. He glides his tongue along my head as I shiver and moan out.

"Mmmm Levi....." My head falls back against the dusty old books as I moan out. I feel him take more of me in his mouth as he sucks and moans to send vibrations through me. "Ahh shit...." I moan as I grasp his black hair and help him move in a bobbing motion.

"Holy fuck....ahhhh yes....." I whisper out moaning as Levi keeps sucking me off. I keep one hand in his hair moving him as the other grasps the book shelf to keep me standing. "Levi....I'm going to cum...." I moan out. I feel him suck me harder and I moan out. Soon my entire body shakes as I cry out softly*

"LEVI!!" I gasp in a quiet moan as I feel myself cum into his mouth. I hear Levi moan as he swallows my cum. He pulls my dick from his mouth and licks me clean. "Holy shit Levi.....hot....that was so hot....."

"Eren........you taste so sweet....." I gaze down and Levi licks his lips as he stands up slowly and kisses me. "Don't forget.....Eight O'clock. Don't you dare be late my Valentine...." He winks then walks off only to have me blush as I pull my boxers and pants back up.

...

Walking to Levi's house I try to remain calm. But images of the library play in my mind over and over. The love of my life gave me a blowjob right there in the library....

"God I love him....." I whisper as I arrive outside of his house. I check my watch and see its exactly eight o'clock and look under the mat and find the key. I stand up and nervously unlock the door and enter slowly.

"Trail....he said look for a tra..." My voice is cut off as I see the classic trail of rose petals leading form the entrance and up the stairs. I quickly lock the door behind me and walk up the stairs. My eyes follow the trial until I find myself at a door.

Opening the door gently I am met with the soft glow of candles. The flames light the room up with a beautiful soft warm flickering glow.

"Just on time....." A soft voice whispers from the other side of the room.

I look over and my eyes land on Levi and I gasp out having my heart race at the sight.

Sitting on the bed is Levi. He has his ankles crossed as his legs are out in front of him as he leans back against a pile of pillows. His legs are bare and look so smooth and soft to the touch. He is wearing this tight fitted black dress that ends at his upper thighs. It has long sleeves that sit off his shoulders exposing more of his luscious pale skin. His face has make up on that makes him look so beautiful and feminine. And his lips are a tempting dark brown.

"Are you just going to stand there all evening my love?" He whispers softly at me as I shrug off my jacket and walk to the bed.

"Levi.....you look...."

"Like a girl?" He chuckles. "Do you not like it?

I shake my head. "I love it....you look beautiful....." I whisper and place one hand on his bare leg and runs it up to his thigh.

"Eren.....kiss me..." His voice is soft and delicate as I gaze to his plump lips.

I don't even think twice about leaning in and kissing him. Though something is different and I pull away licking my lips only to see his lipstick gone. "That....."

"Tasted sweet right? Did I not tell you I would give you the sweetest kiss you ever tasted...." He whispers and grabs the lipstick tube and applies more of the delectable hue to his lips.

"That's......"

"Chocolate..." He smirks at me. "Care to have some more?"

I don't hesitate by leaning in and capturing his lips again as the sweetness of chocolate dances across my tongue.

"Levi..." I moan out against his lips as I push him gently into the pillows as I move above him.

"Yes Eren?" He whispers against my lips.

"Be Mine?"  
"I already am...." He whispers wrapping his arms around my body. "You are the first guy I invited over to my place....the only guy I dressed up for......the only guy I have had my eyes on for awhile now......."

I stare at him in shock.

"I'm yours Eren Jaeger...." He whispers and kisses me deeply letting the chocolate take over our senses as we share our Valentines together.


	8. The Slave Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based in ancient Egypt, in the world of the Pharoah's and their slaves.  
> ......

How does one get their names to be remembered far after they are gone from this world....Royalty, being a brave Knight, and if you're the Pharaoh of Egypt. Long after their gone...they will still be talked about and remembered....but for someone like me.....a slave will always be forgotten and nameless.

I have been a slave for as long as I can remember. I was born into slavery, never once have I known or tasted freedom. I learned a long time ago, to survive you must only look out for yourself. Do the work you are ordered to, make your Master or Lord happy. Do these things and you will live. Don't do these things.... well you usually get your head cut off, unless you're lucky and get re sold at a slave auction.

This is where I am now. I stand next to other dirty slaves who stink and hardly have no teeth. The sight of them makes me want to gag. But I guess I don't look much better. My skin is cut and bruised, My old Master loved to hit me. My black hair is long and shaggy all around my face. But I have all my teeth. Like hell I'm losing those....

I gaze down at the chained hands and feet. Rumor is some very rich Lord is coming here to personally pick new slaves.

"He is here!" a slave boy runs over and whispers to the auction owner.

I watch in confusion as his eyes go wide and he stares at the slaves. "He wont want any of them......get them all out of sight....except for.... those two."

I feel myself get pulled forward along with one other man. He is taller then me in height as I am very short for a male. He is also more muscular then me by far. If this Lord wants someone for hard manual labor I know I wont be chosen.

I glance to my rival slave and he looks back just as equally confused as the others are pulled back into the slave tents.

I want to speak, but the first rule of a slave....never speak unless spoken to.

I hear commotion going around the market place as I then see a huge group of very well dressed men in fine silk robes. I see some slaves holding giant fans. They are protecting their master from the sun while keeping him cooled.

"My Lord..." I watch as the owner drops to his knees, and men behind us make myself and the rival slave drop to our knees into a bow.

"I was told you had a wide selection of slave boys....this is pathetic....two slaves?"

His voice is deep and alluring. How I want to raise my head and see who is speaking, but in fear for my life I stare at the dirt covered ground.

"My apologies my Lord, I have others....but they don't fit your needs. These two are my prized slaves." I feel a kick to my side. "Stand up both of you. let him get a good look at you both."

I quickly jump to my feet and raise my face only to gasp. Standing before isn't just any rich Lord....standing before me is Eren....the Pharaoh of Egypt himself. I have never seen him with my own eyes before...but I heard of his handsome features. His tanned sun kissed skin glistens in the sun as he wears robes of white silk. Upon his luscious brown hair is the Pharaoh head dress.

I gulp as he walks and stands before me. "This one is tiny.....hardly any use to manual work...he looks as if he will pass out. This one" he looks to the taller slave ".....I will take him....he may come in handy."

My heart sinks as I watch the Pharaoh hold his hand out to the slave which has the ring of Egypt upon his finger. The slave kisses the ring then stands. I see something in his hand and I gasp. He holds a small blade and my eyes go to the Pharaoh as I watch him about to strike it to his new master.

Before I can even think I jump at the other slave and tackle him to the ground. I may be tiny in appearance but I am quite strong as I mange to keep him pinned. Everyone stops what they are doing and I get pulled off the other slave.

"My Lord please forgive him...."

"No...." I blurt out. "He was about to try and kill the Pharaoh!"

I get slapped across the face and pushed to the ground by the auction owner. "How dare you speak before his lordship.

"But he has a knife!"

The Pharaoh's guards grab the slave and reveal the blade in his hand. "Attempt to murder the Pharaoh is penalty of death...." the guards say as they drag the man off.

"My dearest apologies my Lord....I had no idea...." I get dragged up and pulled away from the scene.

"Wait.....release him......" I gaze up at the voice who spoke to see the Pharaoh before me. "You saved my life slave.....even though I am not your Master....speak."

I bow my head. "You are the Pharaoh of Egypt. If I were to die....I would be honored to die protecting your life my Lord."

I hear a soft laugh and I look up to see the Pharaoh chuckling. "He will do...he looks like a rat....I want him cleaned up then brought to my personal chambers."

Then just like that I watch him walk off as a man pays for me and drags me off.

...

I stare in shock at my appearance. I was cleaned up in a bath by other slaves, my skin is the cleanest it has ever been. But now you see all my cuts and wounds better. Raising my hands to my hair It is cut and not shaggy anymore. Instead they shaved the underlay but left the top longer still. My eyes are outlined in black liner as all Egyptian royals wear. I wear two gold arm cuffs one on each of my upper arms. Along with a gold cuff around my neck. Covering my body is a robe of soft clean fabric. It ties around my waist as a piece wraps up around half my upper body leaving half my back and chest to be seen as I wear nothing underneath it.

"Come.....His lordship awaits you. You will be serving him. Do anything he asks of you. To refuse the Pharaoh will be the end of your life." A servant girl whispers to me as I follow her down the halls.

"Understood...."

I gaze around in awe around me as we walk through the halls of the Pharaoh's palace as I stop and watch the servant girl knock on a door.

"Enter....."

We step inside and I freeze seeing the Pharaoh in a huge bath in the middle of the room. "I brought your new servant as instructed my Lord." She bows her head and I quickly bow as well.

"Good.....leave us." He speaks with authority as he waves her off with a hand. "Slave....come here."

The closer I walk I notice the water in the tub isn't water....but warmed milk. I stare at it in shock.

"It makes my skin smooth...." He speaks as I look up and find myself gazing into deep turquoise eyes that take my breath away. "Much better...you look fitting to serve me." I watch him raise his hand and point to a sponge. "Wash me."

I nod my head" Of course my Lord." I pick up the sponge and dip it in the milk then start to wash his body for him. He remains silent as I do my job until he speaks.

"Tell me your name slave...."

"Levi, my Lord....." I whisper. I just watch him nod his head going silent once more. As I continue to wash his body.

I watch the Pharaoh raise his hand and wave it. "I am done bathing...." Before I know what to do he stands up his back to me. I gulp nervously as my eyes linger on his perfectly smooth tanned skin. I cant help glancing down to his ass and fuck its perfect to. "My robe Slave..."

I see his robe hanging and I rush to grab it as he steps out of the tub and I walk up behind him holding it out for his arms to slide into it which he does.

"Tie it."

I walk to his front and I blush seeing his toned abs and muscles as I cant help but glance down at his naked body for just a moment as I pull the robe around him covering him as I tie it.

"Anything else my Lord?"

I jump slightly feeling his hand roam through my hair. "Much better. you no longer look a rat......" I nod as he walks away from me and moves to sit on a thrown like chair. I stand there unsure of what to do, if I should leave or stay. "Slave...." I look up at my Master. "Amuse me....." I blink as I watch him chuckle.

"My Lord?" I whisper unsure if he means what I think he does.

My eyes watch his hand pat his lap ever so slightly. "I said amuse me.....sit on me.....and strip."

My heart pounds knowing if I refuse he will kill me. I walk over as I watch him relax sitting back in his chair as I crawl up and straddle his lap.  
"Good....now Slave.....make me want you....."

I nervously slip the top part of my robe off as I gaze at my pharaoh, when a knock sounds on his door.

"Come in..." He calls as I stiffen up. I look to see a servant girl enter with a bowl of fruit.  
"My Lord I bring food...."  
"Place it down." I watch her set it on a small table next to his thrown. "Slave did I say stop?"

My eyes widen as he wants me to continue with another in here. I look down and keep shyly removing my robe until it now only falls loosely onto my lap. I nervously glance to the servant girl hoping she will leave.

"Slave.....ignore her....keep going. Girl.....poor me some wine."

I do as ordered as I try my best to look sexy for my Lord as I run my own hand up my body. I watch his breathtaking turquoise eyes follow my hands movements as i see the girl hold him a glass of wine. He takes it in his hand and sips it before gives it back for her to hold.

"Girl...feed me."

"Yes my Lord Pharaoh..." she whispers as she starts to hand feed him grapes as I keep touching my chest.

"Well done Slave.....but I want more from you....I give you permission to touch me....."

"Yes my Lord...." I feel the girls eyes on me as I move my hands to his robe and slowly push it off his shoulders revealing his amazing body. I let my hand trace his muscles as I blush deeply.

"Slave....you look nervous and shy....do you not like having an audience?" I watch a smirk appear on his lips almost testing me. "If you don't mind it....then remove the rest of your robe.....I want to see you."

Without hesitation I pull the robe laying on my lap off and let it fall to the floor leaving me completely exposed and naked. I feel his hands graze my outer thighs. Looking up I see him eating another grape from the girls fingers as she then holds the wine to his lips for him.

"Slave....touch yourself. Make me want you....."

I blush as I do as I'm ordered and start to touch myself as I grow hard and erect soon to start rubbing myself more as I breath heavily panting. I watch the Pharaoh's eyes look down to my hands and I see him bite his lower lip.

"Girl.....leave us....and as for you Slave.....pleasure me....."

"H-hhow would my Lord like to be mmmm pleasured?" I watch him smirk as I moan out as I keep rubbing myself"

"Simple.....slave I want you to put me inside you...."

I nod and remove the rest of his robe until I see his hard erection. I reach out and touch him slightly as I hear him intake a sharp breath.

"My Lord.....I will give you great pleasure....." I whisper out and move my body higher up onto him as I position my entrance over his erection only to slowly push down onto him. "Ahhh hahh..." I moan out softly feeling him stretch me until I have him fully enter me.

"Mmmm you feel so tight.....move for me slave....and touch yourself again...."

I gaze into his eyes as I do as told as I start to move up and down on him as I once more rub myself. I see pleasure take over his face as his lips part and a soft moan escapes. I quicken my movements happy he is enjoying himself as I moan out riding him. I feel him trust his hips up towards me as I push back down making him go in deeper as I cry out in pure pleasure. Having him hit me in a spot that makes my entire body shiver.

"Mmmm slave.......faster.....move faster....."

"Yes mmm My Lord...." I bounce faster on him as his head falls back against the back of the chair as he moans out loudly. "My Lord you feel so amazing...."

"Slave....oh yes....." He moans louder as I feel his body start to stiffen up. "Yes......" I feel him thrust up into me as I soon feel him shiver as his seed fills me up as I moan and grind against him to pleasure him as he rides off his high as I then soon hit my edge and release my seed onto my hand.

"Did I hahh pleasure my Lord?" I whisper breathless.

"You more then pleasured me Slave....enough for me to make you more then a slave...."

"My Lord?" I look at him as I go to remove him from me but he holds me down not letting me move as he kisses my neck.

"Slave.....you will become my mistress.....you will pleasure me daily....you will live in here with me.....you will pleasure no other but me....."

I am speechless as I slowly nod my head. "Yes my Lord."

I blush as he pulls me in and kisses my lips. "Mmm pleasure me again my Mistress Levi....."

"Yes my Lord Pharaoh..." I whisper as I kiss him back having our lips lock together as he kisses back deeply as I once more start to move my body on his.

I always thought I would die a slave. Never once did I imagine to become the mistress of Eren, the current Pharaoh of Egypt.


	9. The Stray

I stand on my balcony of my tiny one bedroom apartment leaning on the rails looking out at the city before me. I sigh as I feel a pain of loneliness hit me. I have never been one for being alone...but yet I always find myself to be alone.

I lost my mother when I was only a child, then my no good for nothing, sorry excuse of a father just got up one day and left to never return. I haven't seen him since....and honestly I don't miss him at all. He was cruel and always beat me.

Life used to be fun when I lived with Armin and Mikasa. We all shared this huge rental house. But they both went off to fancy boarding schools while I am left here. Unable to afford the house I had to find a smaller cheaper rental, which brings me here.

My name is Eren Jaeger, and well....I'm a no body really.

"I wonder if he will come again tonight...." I smile softly thinking of the small companion that I have seemed to gain every night.

Sitting down on my small patio In the tiny sitting chair I relax and pick up the cup of hot cocoa that I made. Sipping it softly I hear a small "mew" and I turn to see my new little friend.

"Ah so you did come back....I was wondering if you would...." I whisper holding my hand out to the black cat. The first time I met this stray cat was about two months ago. Since then he has kept coming back nightly. He seemed skeptical of me at first and kept his distance but soon he got closer and closer. First thing I noticed when I met him is that he has no collar and his eyes. This cats eyes are so unique. They are this grey....no I would more call it a silver, with specs of ice blue in them. They are gorgeous.

Every night he shows up then just before I fall asleep he disappears. I have looked for the stray around the neighborhood during the day. Heck I even put up posters asking if anyone was looking for a missing house cat. But no one got back to me, and I can't find him anytime during the day. I just got used to him only showing himself during the night.

"Are you hungry Midnight?" I ask calling him the name I call him. He looks at me only to cock his head to the side and meows gently. "Come on then....." I open the patio door and the Cat happily enters and goes straight to the kitchen hopping up onto the counter.

I smile and grab a bowl pouring him some milk. "There you go."

I whisper giving his black head a scratch. This always confuses me. If he was just some stray he should be dirty and his fur all matted. But his black fur is so soft and smooth to the touch. Not to mention perfectly clean.

"You can't be a stray....so who do you belong to?" I mutter to myself as the cat pushes his head against my hand as he purrs only to then start drinking the milk up happily.

That night we spent as we always do. He drinks his milk then snuggles up on my lap on the couch as I watch tv. I know it sounds crazy....but I swear to god....he watches the tv too....I know, I know....I'm insane for thinking it....but he totally does! Then I usually fall asleep on the couch and I wake up to find myself alone as he left through the opened window. One morning confused me so much. I went to bed with out a blanket on.....then woke up to it over my shaking body. Unless I did it in my sleep....I still can't think how that happened. The blanket wasn't even on the couch to begin with...

The next day at work sucked. I am under appreciated and hell I shouldn't even show up. I work at this sad pathetic excuse of a cafe, and all I do is get harassed by the customers. However these are all dicks trying to flirt with me since they know I am gay. The amount I am sexually harassed at work is painfully high. I hate how the only people who notice my existence are the creeps who want to fuck me.

"Hey babe....." I cringe as this group of regulars show up. I ignore them and go to clear a table when one of the men grabs my wrists. "Don't be rude to customers, remember kid...."

"Let go of me...." I whisper trying to pull my grip free from his hand.

"Don't think so....." He grins and looks to my boss. "Zack! Jaeger here is going to take his break now!" The group of men he is with laughs knowing my boss wont stop them as the man drags me outside.

"STOP!" I cry out only to find my back suddenly slammed up against a wall roughly in the back alley of the cafe.

"Not until we have our fun...." He whispers as his lips slam against mine. I struggle against his hold only to hear his friends laughing at my sad excuse of defending myself. "Don't be like that love.....Jaeger we will show you a wonderful time." I start to cry as he goes to unbuckle the belt on my jeans. I cry out as he pushes my back roughly against the wall and starts to push my jeans down my body.

"EREN!!!!" I deep voice suddenly cries out as I feel the man attacking me get pulled off of me.

I collapse to the ground shaking in fear as I pull my jeans back up shyly.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man from the group asks.

"Touch him again and I will kill you....." I gaze up at a man standing before me. His back is to me but I can tell he is muscular, strong and well built. His height is smaller then me and his soft black hair blows in the slight breeze. I notice his bottom layer of hair is shaved in a military style undercut and I can't help but to think it looks great on him.

"Nice try Shorty....but let us get back to our fun..."

The man pushes this short black haired male out of his way. However the shorter male grasps his arm and flips him over his shoulder onto the ground. "Keep your fucking filthy hands off of me asshole....."

"What the fuck?" The man jumps up and with his friends they run off. Leaving me now alone with this mysterious male.

"Eren are you alright?" He whispers and spins around to face me.

"I'm sorry....but who are y......" I gasp softly as I lock my gaze with his. His eyes.......they are breathtaking.....silver with hints of icy blue in them.

"Did that asshole hurt you....." I watch as this man kneels before me. I am completely taken with his looks as I gaze at him. Finally coming to my senses I shake my head no. "If I didn't walk by......"

I let my head drop down. "I'm used to it.....it's not the first time this has happened to me......that's the only reason they come to the cafe......to have fun with me....." I mumble and slowly stand up.

"They do this regularly to you?" I watch his hands turn into fists. "I will kill them!"

"But why? I don't know you.....and how come you know my name....." I mutter quietly.

"Oh well you see that's....." He looks down. "It's hard to explain....."

"Right.....well thank you for your help.....but I should get back to work...."

He stares at me in shock. "You're going back there?" He gazes at me and I get caught off guard by his eyes once again.

"Your eyes......I have seen them before......where have I met you?"

"Eren....don't go back there......go home to your apartment......please...."

"How do you know I live in an apartment!" I whisper getting creeped out.

"It's not what you think!" He takes my hand in his own. "I can't tell you....but I need you to accept me.....please accept me Eren......"

"A-accept you?"

"I love you damn it!" I blink in surprise when he pulls me in and kisses my lips deeply. "I love you so much........"

"I......I don't even know your name!" I whisper out shyly, trying to hide the fact his kiss made my heart race.

"Levi......my name is Levi.....just accept me.....please Eren.....These two months.....I have learned you are the one for me......the one to save me.....the one for me to love."

"I.....your crazy.....we have never met before..." I push him away from me and run out of the alley. I race my way home instead of going back to work and rush into my apartment building.

"What was with that guy.....He saved me yes....but.....he knew my name....." I mutter in my apartment as night falls and I stare out my window.

I jump slightly when I see a black little figure jump in front of the window. Smiling I open the patio door and I let Midnight inside.

"Hey boy. Hungry?"

I watch Midnight run to the kitchen and jumps to the counter. He sits there and looks at me meowing. I get out his usual bowl and place it before him petting him.

"So soft...." I whisper caressing his smooth black fur. Suddenly an image of the man earlier today enters my mind. "I wonder if his hair is as soft as yours."

Midnight meows tilting his head.

"This man saved me today.... he stopped them from raping me.... he had hair as black as your fur. It blew gently in the breeze...." I blush thinking of the man. "He was very handsome...." My face heats up more just thinking of him.

Midnight paws at my face and I chuckle. "Sorry bo....." my eyes freeze gazing into his eyes. "His eyes.... match yours perfectly.... how?"

Midnight meows again and rubs his head against my face purring loudly. He licks my cheek softly purring more.

"Two months......" my mind goes back to what the man said. "I never met him.....but I have known you for two months.."

Midnight meows louder and licks my nose.

My heart races at the idea running in my mind. "No. Its not possible.....it can't......you're a cat...."

I gaze into Midnight's eyes once more but I see his eyes.

"Levi?"

I watch him blink his eyes then nod his head. My eyes grow wide as I fall backwards landing on my ass.

"How...."

Midnight or should I say Levi jumps down and sits there looking at me.

"Im going crazy......I just thought he was really handsome.....I just cant stop thinking about him is all." I blush remembering the kiss he gave me. "I would gladly let him kiss me again...." Whispers out blushing even darker.

Glancing to the cat I see an almost smug look on his face. Almost like he is smirking at me. He runs and jumps on the couch and I stand following him. Sitting down he instantly curls up on my lap.

"Im losing my mind.... of course you're just a cat...." chuckles at my stupidity and watches tv only to once more fall asleep.

Feeling something tickling my face my eyes open and I find Midnight licking my cheek softly. He meows seeing me awake then jumps down off the couch.

"You stayed...." sits up stretching yawning sleepily. Glancing to the window I see the dark sky lighting up as the sun begins to ride. I hear a loud meow and look to see Midnight.

"What is it boy?"

I watch him sit there gazing at me. When the sun fills up my apartment I close my eyes as a bright light shines before me.

"What the hell!"

"Eren...."

My eyes open wide hearing that deep voice. However instead of seeing midnight in my living room. There is a man crouched down and completely naked may I add. My heart races when I watch him look up at me.

"Eren. I wanted to tell you the truth weeks ago....." I watch him move his sexy naked body towards me. "Eren..."

Blinking in confusion I reply as any normal human being would. I fall backwards fainting.

When I do start to wake I feel a damp cloth being dabbed on my face. "Im sorry. I know it seems impossible to believe. But you have to Eren.....I was cursed. Every night I turn into a cat. The only way to stop it is to find true love.....and thats you."

My eyes opened and I see the man looking at me in concern. "You were a cat......"

"Yes....I was."

I gaze into his beautiful eyes and look down his body seeing he is wearing some of my clothes.

"How....."

He looks at me and my heart races at his handsome features. "Its complicated. I pissed the wrong person off by denying them my love. So they did this to me in hopes I would never find one to love me. I was giving up on love. Then I saw you on your patio one night two months ago. I was so taken with your beauty....."

I blush madly.

"I love you Eren.... and I am praying you will feel the same."

"I....."

"Don't feel you have to say it now......just know I truly love you. And I wont let anyone harm or touch you ever again...."

"Levi...." my heart races in my chest. As he is the first to ever make me feel this way. "Kiss me.."

I blush seeing a smirk appear on his lips. Fuck its sexy. He is sexy....

"Eren...." his hands cup my face and he leans in softly kissing me. My eyes close as I moan faintly and kiss him back. "I love you Eren..."

He whispers once more then kisses me again. I never spoke my love for him out loud. But after spending all day in each others arms. I lay in my bed at night with Levi. Still human and still holding my body softly as he kisses me passionately.

My words weren't needed to save Levi from his curse. All that was needed was a kiss.

A kiss of true love.


	10. Nightmare

_It was a recurring dream that plagues my sleep each night. If it was filled of puppies and rainbows that would be ok....but this one....this one is filled of gore, blood, screams....death. But I can't seem to escape from it. It haunts my mind all day....then when sleep finally takes me. It grasps my heart almost squeezing it with the same image I have seen one to many times now. Hanji tried to give me heavy sleeping aids, but...nothing works. The nightmare comes....and it leads to the same fear that plagues my mind. Then with me jolting wide awake._

My body flies up from my bed. The bed sheets falling to pool around my waist as I take deep heavy breaths. My hand flies to my chest and I feel my heart racing way faster then it should be.

"Shit......that nightmare......that image....."

Panting out to catch my breath my shoulders slump forward. Beads of sweat on my forehead drip down it slowly as sweat drips down my bare back over the scars. Looking to my hands I see them shaking in fear as I shake my head.

"Not real.....it was not real.....just a dream...."

Throwing my shaking legs from the bed I stand up. The black hair on my head sticks to my pale face. as I pull on my pants and a white shirt.

"I need to see him...."

Along with the nightmares this has become another recurring action of mine each night.

Leaving my feet barefoot I leave my room in a panic. I am still shaking in fear at the reality of the dream. plus seeing this same thing each moment I fall asleep....it is making me sick....my mind can barely focus as I start walking down the hall of head quarters.

Dragging my shaking hand along the wall I stop now and then as I get images in my mind. My free hand grips my hair as my shoulder hits the wall.

"Just a dream......just a dream....he is safe....."

Needing to make sure I am correct I push myself from the wall and run to the cadet corridors.

Standing outside his room I open the door uncaring about his best friend he bunks with. Rushing to his bed I gaze down at his face as he sleeps peacefully. Without saying a word I lift his blanket and crawl in beside him pulling his body to my chest protectively.

"Levi?" To scared to speak I hold him tighter and kiss his messy brown hair. I feel him squirm in my grip before his hands raise to my chest. "Shhh I'm here.....I'm alive....it was just a dream Levi....."

Nodding my head weakly I try to calm my racing heart. But every moment my eyes close that image pops into my head. The image that haunts my dreams and my mind when awake.

"Shh baby I'm here.....hold me.....protect me like you always will..."

I hold onto the cadet who has stolen my heart for his own as I pull him right to my chest. I know he can hear and feel my racing heart but I don't care.....I just have to hold him. My eyelids heavy from exhaustion droop. I feel his arms wrap around my body.

"Shh sleep baby....I'm here....safe in your arms....."

That was the last thing I heard before falling back into a restless sleep. But even him in my arms.....the nightmare plays once more torturing me further.

_Screams are all around me as I watch one of the cadets being ripped in half._

_"NOO!"_

_But It was too late. I couldn't save him....he was gone....just like that. Glancing around I see we are outnumbered. Titans are everywhere and more and more just keep showing up._

_"FALL BACK AND REFORM THE LINES!" I shout out._

_Watching scared cadets zip back my eyes land on him. His blades are in his hand as he successfully cuts down a titan. I smirk knowing he is trained well._

_But this is when it happens. I was mesmerized for too long. If I looked away a moment sooner I would have seen the titan grasp my body._

_"CAPTAIN LEVI!"_

_He looked to me and I saw fear of losing me in his eye._

_"STAY BACK!" I cry out as I cut at the titan but he squeezes my chest tightly and I drop my blades._

_But he is stubborn....I know this....I should have known anger would take his gorgeous eyes as he rushes to save me. He flies before the titans eyes that hold me to get its attention which worked. I felt my body fall to the ground as I lay there as a sharp pain slams through my leg._

_Then the world turned slow motion._

_I tried to get to him but my leg makes me scream out in pain as I watch the titan grasp him._

_"NO!!!! LET HIM G....."_

_"I love you...."_

_Our eyes lock as I see him whisper it. My eyes open widely as I jump up ignoring the pain of my leg._

_"EREN!!!! NO!!!!"_

_But before I can move I watch in terror as the Titan bites his body eating his legs as he screams out._

_"EREN!!!!"_

_Red blood splatters the area and lands on my body as the titan take another bite up to his waist. This is when I black out and kill the titan before finding his chest and head in my arms. The only remaining pieces of my lover._

_"No! No! Eren!" I cry as I hold his body as blood gushes from him. "No......Sweetheart.....no....you can't leave me.....you can't......don't leave me.....come back to me!"_

_I hold him tightly to me as my entire body and uniform becomes drenched in his deep red blood._

_"Eren.....no......I love you......no......."_

My eyes fly open as I breath heavily in shaking fear. I glance down to gaze at Eren sleeping soundly in my arms as I kiss his head. "They will never take you from me......I vow this to you....I will protect you forever...."


	11. Summer Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is portrayed in this one, from my modern role play Eren off wattpad.  
> ......

Early June and the weather was already as hot as could be. Summer barely even just started and the sun was scorching all around us, making no one want to leave their homes.

Currently I was upstairs in my Photography studio I run out of our two floored penthouse apartment. The name 'JaegerSnap Studios' hangs on the door and on the inner wall as I sit at my desk. Music plays through the speakers as I stare at the computer going through and looking for ideas on how to make my business grow. My eyes stop as I see photo contests for Photographers to partake in. Winners get a spread in the magazine and their photo on the cover.

"Perfect..." I smile as I read the rules and regulations before typing out the online form and sending it to them via the internet. "Now to find the photos to use...."

Though my concentration is broken the moment a glass of chilled iced tea is set before me. The many ice cubes float about it as, water droplets from the condensation drip down the glass leaving a ring of water on my desk.

"It's so hot today...I figured you could use that."

A smile is on my lips as I glance to the side to see Levi now leaning up against my desk sipping his own iced tea.

"Thank you Levi." I take my own glass drinking it and I sigh happily at the chilling refreshment.

"So what are you doing?" I look to see him eyeing my computer screen with interest and curiosity.

"Looking for ways to promote my studio...found a photo contest I am going to enter. Winner gets a huge spread about them and their studio...not to mention their photo on the front cover." I look back to the screen as I sip the drink.

"Well you will win it hands down." I shake my head and look to Levi in disbelief. "Eren it's true...you are talented. I am not the only one to see it."

"That makes me happy hearing you say that. Thank you." I smile at the man I am in love with and look back to my computer as I quickly finish the remainder of my drink.

"Shit it's hot today..."

"Mmm yah it is...and summer only just started too." I sigh softly.

"Yah...this might be nice....mm hahh.."

"What wi...." My voice cuts off as I hear a soft sexual sigh come from Levi. Glancing over to him I watch as he remains leaning against my desk with one of his ice cubes in his hand gliding it along his neck.

My heart races in my chest at the sight. I am unaware if he meant it to be so sexy....but god. My eyes watch the ice cube melt quickly against his skin as I gulp and quickly take one of my own ice cubes in my hands.

"Let me help you cool off my love...."

I whisper as I stand and lean against Levi while gliding the ice cube across this neck.

"Mmm Eren....." A grin forms on my lips as I go to reach another ice cube once that one is melted.

"Shirt off baby...." I watch Levi make no fight as he pulls off the article of clothing. "Let me cool you down more..."

"Please...."

"God I love when you beg...." I gaze to Levi before placing the ice cube in my mouth. Leaning in I start to kiss his neck knowing how sensitive it is for him.

I feel him shiver as I let the ice cube in my mouth glide along his neck as I move my kisses. Quickly pulling away I take another ice cube and continue my ice cold kisses moving my lips down to his chest. I feel his chest rise and fall as I let the cube graze over his one nipple.

"Eren!" He gasps out as his body shakes. "Hahh ahh..."

"Mmm..." I moan out as the ice melts in my hot mouth. Taking his nipple in my teeth I nibble it teasingly making Levi melt into moans. His hands grasp and tangle in my long burgundy hair as I lick his nipple with an ice cold tongue.

"Hahh s-shit Eren....."

"Feel good my love?" I glance up at him to see him nodding silently. "Mmm then let me try something else....." Quickly I pull his shorts and boxers down making his cheeks flush in a pale blush. Picking him up I sit him on my desk and put another ice cube in my mouth as I sit in my chair and kiss down his body.

"E-Eren...."

Grinning I run my chilled tongue and lips down to his legs and suck on his inner thigh leaving a red love mark. "Fuck I love you Levi..."

"Hahh I love you mm too...AHH!"

As he spoke I placed a fresh cube in my lips and moved closer to him as I take his dick inside my mouth.

"E-eren!" He jumps at the coldness from the ice in my mouth as I start to bob my head letting the ice cube run along his shaft. "Ahhh that feels....hahhhh...good mmm Sweetheart.."

"Mmm..." I moan out as I start bobbing my head sucking him off hard.

"Ahh Eren! oh god! Eren!"

The ice now long melted left my mouth slightly chilled as I take more of Levi in my mouth as I moan out sending vibrations through his shaft making him moan out louder. I suck harder as I bob my head faster feeling him grip my hair tighter in his one hand as his other holds his body up on my desk.

"Eren....Eren....I'm going to hahhhh cum....." His words are breathless as he pants out moaning and bucking his hip up to my mouth.

"Mmm" I suck him harder tasting the precum dripping from his slit. My hands massage his thighs as he moans out and I suddenly taste his seed spill into my mouth.

"E-EREN!! EREN!! Oh f-fuck yes!" He screams my name as I swallow all his load, moaning at the taste going down my throat. I keep sucking him until he is dry then pulls my mouth away as a string of saliva connects his dick to my lips.

"Shit.....hot....so hot.." I moan out as I gaze up at Levi. His face is flushed bright red as his chest rises and falls heavily. A thin layer of sweat glistens on his body as he pants.

"Hahh ahh Eren.....now I'm even hotter then hahh before..."

A grin crosses my lips as I reach for the glass that has some ice still in it. "I can help with that.."

My voice whispers to him as I glide an ice cube along his neck once more as I lean up and kiss him deeply. God how I am so madly in love with this one man....he is truly my everything....my world.


	12. Naughty Eren

"Hahhh hah mmmm" Soft moans escape my lips as his fingers glide along my cheek moving slowly down my neck towards my chest. "Mmm Levi....." My body heats up from his touch as I moan out.

"You like that......don't you brat...." His voice is deep and seductive growling out in my ear.

Nodding my head I pant out softly. "More......please Levi......please my Captain...."

His hand glides down and unbuttons my shirt exposing my chest and upper body to him. I watch his silver eyes shine with excitement as his fingers graze my nipples making my body jump and shiver.

"Ahhh mmmm...." My face is red as I let my superior commanding officer play with me.

"Do you want more?" He leans down licking my nipple as I moan out arching my back up to him. "I will show you pure pleasure Cadet....."

"Please.......mmm..." My mind is a mess as I love the feeling of his hands roaming my body. His wet tongue licks my chest as he slowly lowers his hands to my pants and pulls the belt off before unzipping my pants pushing them down.

"Someone is so excited for me.....god I am going to fuck you so hard Jaeger....."

"Hahh.....please do......I'm yours.....all yours Captain....." I feel him pull down my boxers slowly as his hands run along my legs and inner thighs. Slowly he caresses my manhood as I moan out. His hands pump me in a teasingly slow manner as he unbuckles his own pants with one hand. He unzips and pulls out his huge rock hard dick.

"Ready Cadet?" He grins moving between my legs.

Nodding my head my turquoise eyes fly open as he pushes inside me after applying the lubricant to glide in easier. I moan out throwing my head back into the bed as he enters me deeply.

"Levi! CAPTAIN LEVI!!!!" I arch my back up off the bed as I feel him slamming in and out of me at a fast steady pace. "YES!!!! OH FUCK YES!!!!!" I cry out in pure bliss and pleasure making him smirk.

"Mmmm Cadet.....scream it.....scream my name...."

"LEVI!!!!! CAPTAIN LEVI!!!!!" His dick enters me deeply as I cry out in pleasure more while his hand moves and plays with my nipple.

"Fuck you're so sexy Eren....mmm and you feel hahh amazing...." He whispers out deeply as he thrusts in deeper. "Brat.....ride me.....I want you to cum while riding me....."

I moan out my face flushed as he rolls us over so I am straddling his sexy muscular body. I moan out as I move up and down on him . "Mmmmm my captain....hahh ahhhh yes Levi.....yes Captain Levi!!! go in hahhhh mmm deeper!"

He thrusts his hips up pushing his dick in further as I spread my legs on him more and push down hard on him. "AHHH!" My entire body jolts feeling him hit my prostate.

"Right there Brat?" He grins thrusting up again hitting my g-spot as I moan out while his hand moves up to caress my cheek. "I'm going to cum inside you Eren......I love you...."

"Levi.....oh Levi........LEVI!!!!!" I scream out as I bounce on him as his hand moves and pumps my dick. He pumps me quicker as my edge is building until I scream out throwing my head back as I cum over his body. "CAPTAIN LEVI!!!!!!"

My body falls forward slightly as I pant and breath out deeply. My body shivers at the feeling of him inside me still as I moan out. I pull off him and fall onto my back on the bed my chest rising and falling. "Wow......"

"Wow is right Brat....."

My eyes open up wide as I jolt up to sit up as I blush madly. Standing in the doorway smirking madly is the one and only Captain Levi Ackerman.

"I knew you wanted me......but this....?" He eyes the dildo on the bed and smirks.

"I......I......" My face burns even more red.

He walks in and shuts the door behind him. "That was Hot Cadet.......hot enough to turn me on......" My eyes glance down to his pants to see the huge bulge. "Oh don't worry Eren......I'm way bigger then that dildo........."

"Captain......" I gulp nervously and embarrassed he caught me getting off to a dildo and imagining it was him.

"Hope you're ready for round two......but this time with the real deal......" He grins as I blush even more as he crawls over me already removing his clothes. "Scream my name again Jaeger.....Scream for your Captain......."


	13. Fatal Attraction

I sit in the room on the ground in the cold dark basement. I am locked away in a huge cage with iron bars. Big enough to stand up in and move around I am however stuck in my place. My skin is clean besides the bruises on my body. Not a single scratch on me, yet dried blood covers my tanned skin and clothes. Unable to move as both of my arms are tied behind my back, keeping me in my place as they are tied to a chain on the wall through the iron bars. All I am able to do is just sit here and wait.....wait until he returns home....and to me.

My life wasn't always this way....but for the past five months...I have been trapped here as his prisoner. Why would someone steal me away from the world? Well, its simple.....he loves me, he loves me unconditionally. And he doesn't want to share me with anyone else in this world. Though he knows I don't love him, he knows I love a completely different idea about him.

My head snaps up as I hear his black combat boots walk into the house over my head.

"He's home...." A smirk dances on my lips.

"It's scary....all the missing people these past five months.....I don't understand how they haven't caught the killer yet." A male voice speaks up from his house guest he brought home.

"If you ask me...they were being stupid to get themselves caught in the first place." I hear his menacing voice and it sends shivers down my spine.

The other male speaks up, I notice his voice is deep and I am already hearing in his words he is the type to be full of himself.

"I'm just glad you finally agreed to let me walk you home Levi....It's a lot safer this way....being in these scary times."

My turquoise eyes roll hearing this as I hear his cold harsh scoff. "Pfft...Safer with you Kirschtein? I don't think so....besides...I asked you here for a reason."

"Yah, yah I know....look at your heater. It is damn cold and freezing in here...lead the way Levi."

I listen to his combat boots walk across the floor. My heart pounds knowing what will come next. It's been the same for every night these past five months. My eyes glance to where the huge fire furnace is as I listen to hear more sounds from them.

"So after I fix the furnace.....can I show you a night you will never forget...."

"Yes Kirschtein..." I can hear the roll of his eyes from his tone of voice. "Or.....perhaps I will show you a night you will never forget...." His voice is chilling and I know he is smirking.

A loud creak sounds as the basement door opens as light pours in. From the stairway down my cage is hidden to the side in the dark. I hear them walk down as I keep my mouth shut as the man laughs.

"Why are basements fucked up with the light switches being at the base of the stairs....its so stupid...I always feel like you're walking into a murder scene from a mov.."

He finds the switch flicking the lights on as his voice cuts off mid sentence. I glance to him seeing his eyes wide as he stares at me in horror.

"What the....."

"RUN!" I scream out weakly only to see the shovel in the shorter males hands. The man spins around only to be met with the shovel slamming into the side of his head as he collapses.

I look to my captur as he only chuckles and laughs. "I'm home my love.....and look...I brought you a play toy..."

Chained in my spot I watch him drag the mans body over. It's a shame....he was a handsome one at that too. My eyes watch him carefully as he pulls out the key unlocking my prison. He throws in the limp body and locks it back up.

"Play nice with him Eren...." He whispers and kneels down at the cage door.

His skin is pale white, as his hair is pitch black. Steal gray eyes stare at me as he wears all black. His eyebrow and lip are pierced as he watches me.

"I truly wish I didn't have to keep you locked in here.....you know I love you right.?" I nod my head and he smirks. "Good boy......he should be awake soon....." I watch him stand up and he places the cage keys on a hanger out of reach from us. "I am going to go get some food.....I will be back in a bit...."

He walks off leaving the lights on for us, a smirk on his lips as he heads upstairs. Glancing to the man locked up with me I can tell he is slightly taller then me...well built....a handsome face....though most likely as cocky as can be.

I watch the man as I sigh. I wanted him to wake up.....The only interaction I get besides from Levi is the men and girls he brings home nightly. He locks them up with me before disposing them into the huge fire furnace. It's the same routine nightly that we have lived for the past five months. I have never been out of my cage since I came here with him for the first time.

I let him bring me home when we first met....because I was captivated with him.....I needed to know him more.....I wanted to have my way with him.....but then he locked me up in here. Saying how I was too precious to be shared with the world. That only he gets to gaze at me....spend his life with me. He tells me daily that he loves me.....I let him have his fun....I know it wont last. I am just waiting for my moment to escape and to do what I have desired to do since we met.

My eyes look down hearing coughing and groans come from the male. A hand raises to rub at his head as he pushes himself up to his knees.

"Are you alright?" I whisper softly in a scared voice. I watch his hazel eyes open as he stares at me. "You never should have came here with him.......now you will never leave...."

His hand drops from his head as he looks around the basement then back to me seeing himself locked in the cage with me. I pull at the chain behind my back trying to free myself.

"Who are you?" I whisper softly.

The man rushes to me seeing the dried blood on my body and ripped up clothes. "Jean Kirschtein.....and you?"

"Jaeger...Eren Jaeger....please tell me you can get me out of here...."

"How long have you been here?" He asks looking around trying to find a way to set me loose.

I give out a weak cough. "He has had me chained up in here for five months now....."

Jean's eyes open wide. "five months....the missing men and women..."

I nod my head. "Each night he brings someone home......but they never leave......we need to get out of here.....before you end up like the others.....please....hurry. He will be back soon......"

Jean starts to tug at my restraints and sighs. "They are tied tight.....why has he not killed you? Why keep you alive..."

My eyes look to the table not far from reach. "He keeps a knife on the table....see if you can reach it...." I watch him move to the bars and reach through it. "He keeps me.....because he loves me....he is a psycho....he locks me away so no other can have me....just him...." The fear sounds in my voice.

"Don't worry Eren.....I will get us out of here.....then we will go to the police......he will never kill another...."

"Please......hurry....." I whisper hearing his combat boots walking around the kitchen.

"Damn it.....its just out of reach...." He mutters as he looks around. "I need something to help me reach it.

I chew on my lower lip thinking as my turquoise eyes open. "Your shirt....take it off....." I watch him glance to me confused. "trust me, hurry......"

Watching him remove his shirt I stare at his abs and muscles.

"Now take off your pants....."

"WHAT!" I glare at him to shut up and he covers his mouth listening to see if the footsteps head to the stairs. We both sigh out as he didn't seem to hear us.

"Idiot....be quiet......take off your pants.....tie them to your shirt.....and try to swing them around the table leg....and pull it towards you.....though once you do, he will hear and come running...he will unlock the cage to take you out....."

I watch him nod in understanding as he removes his pants as I gaze up at his body. He does as I instruct tying his clothes together and swings it through the bars trying to get it around the table.

"Jean....please hurry.....get me out of here.....I can't stand being locked up another day...."

"I promise Eren.....I will set you free...." You whispers as he swings the clothes and grins as the pants lay now around the table leg. I watch him and I glance to the ceiling. "Eren, when I get the knife and cut you free. Stay where you are pretending I haven't....I will place the knife in your hands. He will think I have it....then we can surprise him..."

Nodding my head. "I'm so weak....but I will do my best....if it means me getting out of here.....then I will Jean....we can leave here together.....go to the police.....end this once and for all."

Jean glances to me and whispers. "On the count of three....one, two....three!"

He pulls the table towards the iron bars as it makes a loud deafening scraping noise that echos around the basement.

"Hurry...." I whisper weakly and quietly wincing at the noise as I hear his footsteps running through the house above us. "He is coming!"

Jean stands up and reaches through the bars grabbing the knife in his hand. He runs to my side and slices the rope before he hands me the knife as planned then stands as Levi runs into the basement.

His gray eyes look to the table and the missing knife before he looks to Jean standing there a grin on his face.

"You have no idea what you just did Kirschtein...."

"I will not let you keep Eren hostage down here any longer....or let you kill me you sick son of a bitch!" He screams out as Levi only chuckles deeply.

"You fool.......you didn't even have the thought of checking all around your surrounding before doing that......"

Jean watches Levi glance to the side of the room as he follows his eyes seeing a pile of cut up bloody rope. "What......"

I stand up and let my head fall from side to side cracking it as I grin holding the knife in my hand. Walking up behind Jean Levi's eyes meet mine.

"I am not the killer you idiot......he is...."

With wide eyes Jean spins around to stare at me the very moment I plunge the knife deep into his stomach. I watch his hazel eyes show pain and fear as I twist the knife into his gut deeper. Coughing up blood he stares at me as I pull the knife out while laughing madly only to stab it into him once more as his body collapses to the ground. I lean down and straddle him as I keep laughing out stabbing his now lifeless body over and over again.

My one hand on his bleeding chest I raise the blood dripped knife up to my face and glide the cold steel blade along my cheek getting his blood all over myself and loving how it feels.

Raising my eyes from his body I see Levi watching me in fascination. "You did it again....didn't you...." I grin wickedly and nod my head watching him. "It's hot....watching you kill them....knowing you are imagining them to be me....."

"And one day it will be you.......one day my hand will feel this knife slicing through your pale flesh.....one day I will get my dream of tasting your blood....feeling it drench my body....."

Levi smirks. He knows I would never through the knife at him....where would the fun in that...he knows I love to feel the knife cutting into flesh and bone. For five months now he brings one person home each night for me to kill as I picture it being him....I am a killer....the one everyone is looking for.....I would kill on the streets before Levi brought me home....I wanted to kill him that night.....but instead he locked me up.

Levi loves me unconditionally.....but I love the idea of killing him......

"Who shall I bring you tomorrow my love......"

I lay my body down onto the lifeless body of Jean licking the blood from his dead lips. "Make it a younger boy....I want to see him cry in fear of you locking him up......" I whisper as I keep licking the blood thinking of Levi's own blood making me shiver in pleasure. Raising the knife I cut slits across the lifeless bodies face in pure bliss and joy.

"I know just the boy.......he will give you great joy....have fun with your new toy......I will be back in the morning to clean up this mess." Levi goes to leave as I call out from my fun.

"What's his name?"

Glancing up I see Levi at the base of the stares. He turns to me and grins devilishly. The lights get shut off as I hear him walk up the stares as I keep playing with my toy. Only to hear him call out from the top of the stares before shutting the door making me grin. "His name is Armin Arlert"

...


	14. Brat, You Were my Wish Too

I lay in bed wide awake. The sun isn't even close to rising yet but I can't sleep. Not today of all days. My chest is exposed from the bed sheets as a silver chain is wrapped around my neck. The two rings shine just as beautifully on it as if I just bought them yesterday. The engagement rings diamond sparkles brightly as the wedding bad shines next to it.

I kept my promise to him.

I never take them off. Not even when I clean them daily to keep their beauty alive. They are my memory of him....of my husband Eren Ackerman.

Blinking my steel grey eyes I sit up in bed. Feeling the cold rings slide along my chest until the chain catches them letting them dangle with a soft clinking noise. My own left hand still wears my matching wedding band. Another memory I never remove from my body.

Crawling from my bed I gaze down to it and remember the night I made love to him for the first and only time. It was our wedding night. We returned here after going to say our vows in city hall. I was scared it would hurt him to much. Though his gem like eyes sparkled with life and love. Laying him down I kissed him and undressed us both. I knew he was very shy of his looks and weak body. But even in his condition...he still looked beautiful to me.

Since that night I haven't been with another. He was my last.....and I planned to keep it that way. I didn't need meaningless sex in my life. What was the point. I wanted to remember my last time of being with my loving husband.

Dressing in some clothes I soon leave the front door as I pull on my jacket to keep me from the cold air. As I start to walk down the street in the dark of the morning.

I knew he never would have wanted me to give up on life. So I haven't. I still live my life as I always have. I just....guess you could say I am more caring and thoughtful now. Not such a cruel asshole like I once was. This kid changed me....and  honestly it was for the better. I never knew I could love another before him.

I am still indeed the lead singer of No Name. Since meeting Eren I made sure No Name helps anyway they can to gain donations to go towards cancer research. It was my passion now, to help others and hope they wont have to suffer the same fate like my Husband and myself. I worked through my pain most of the time by writing songs. All dedicated to my love Eren. I knew he would have loved them. I just hate he wasn't here to hear them. I stop walking and shake my head letting out a deep breath.

"No....he is here.....he watches over me daily.....he stands next to me on stage as I sing my songs for him....he hears them."

I keep on walking as I pass the street that held the tiny flower shop. When Eren was still with me I would buy him flowers there everyday before I went to the hospital to visit him. Every time it was the same bouquet. Lilies and Lilacs, his favourite. Walking up to the shop It is obviously closed as it is barely four in the morning. But like every year there it is. The bouquet of lilies and lilacs waiting for me.

Pulling out some money I place it where the flowers once were and I keep walking until I turn up the road that leads to the cemetery.

I have held it together all morning, until his tombstone enters my vision and I run to it and fall to my knees. The tears already falling from my eyes and down my pale cheeks. I lay the flowers down before kissing the sleek black stone with the engraving I picked of a heart then the words beneath it.

_Eren Jaeger_   
_Beloved Husband and Friend_   
_2001-2017_   
_Always and Forever in our Hearts_   
_You Were My Wish_

"Four years.......It has been four years since the day I lost you....Eren I miss you. I miss you so much...."

I sat there until the sun started to rise whispering to the tomb. I felt a warm wind on my face as I smile. He was here. He was here listening and smiling down at me. I knew he was. I could feel his presence almost as if he was touching me. Almost as if I could hear his voice whispering he loved me.

"Eren........you changed my life, I will never stop loving you. I know I was your wish. And I am happy I made it come true...."

Then I whispered the same words I did every time I would come and visit the love of my life.

"Brat, you were my wish too....."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a mini sequel to my other one shot 'You Were My Wish'
> 
> I got inspired to write this tiny one shot about Levi and how he was doing after losing Eren......


	15. Always Remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written in Honour of Nov 11, Remembrance Day. A day to stop and remember the brave Canadian soldiers who gave and lost their lives in World War One. Without their bravery we wouldn't be here today. We will never forget them.
> 
> The poem added, for those who do not know it. I did not write it...
> 
> In Flanders Field, written during World War One, by Canadian Officer and surgeon John McCrae.
> 
> ......

The world outside was quiet. Still dark out as the sun has yet to rise over the mountains and tall wall. Though no matter how early it was, no one was asleep. Every cadet, captain, or commanding officer sat silently.

Headquarters, should be filled of screams of joy and celebration. For on this morning, the titan threat was over. Yet no one made a singe noise. The win of the battle that has lasted years was in their hearts. Though they could not bring themselves to smile or cheer. Not with the many souls they lost.

Captain Levi sat in his office, his steel grey eyes staring at the many wings of Freedom badges on his desk. Each coated in the blood of their wearer. Carefully he would pick up each one. He would hold it in his hands and whisper a soft, "I'm Sorry" to it before placing it in the bottom drawer with the many others.

Meanwhile in the cadets quarters. The tall male sat on his bed. Papers spread out around him as he kept scribbling on some before crunching up the papers and tossing them to the floor. His shaggy brown hair covered his eyes filled of tears.

He glanced his turquoise eyes to the bed next to him. Fresh tears fell as he grabbed a fresh paper and started to write again. He knew this had to be perfect, It had to be perfect for them. His best friends.

"I wish you were here, you had a way with words better than I do Armin..." The soft whisper escaped his lips as he cried more.

The other male in the room heard the whisper and he inhaled a sharp breath. His heart hitched in his chest as he walked over and picked up some of the crumpled papers.

"Jaeger, may I?" He asked silently as the crying male only glanced up to him and looked into his hazel eyes. He saw pain and hurt in them as well as he nodded his head.

He watched Jean sit on the foot of his bed as he spread out the papers and read through them before handing one to back to the brunette. "This one. Read this one. Armin...he, h-he would have l-loved it..."

That was all it took to make the strong male cry weakly. Eren reached for the paper and read it before nodding. "I will read this one....t-thank you Jean. I'm sorry I couldn't save him...."

Jean merely nodded as he stared at the bed that belonged to the blonde. "At least I was able to tell him I loved him....." He stood suddenly and walked towards the door. "Y-you should get ready, It's almost time." He spoke weakly as he left the living quarters and walked off.

Eren sat there and stared at the paper in his hands. He held it gently before folding it and placed it inside his breast pocket of his jacket. Standing slowly he pushed his hair back from his face, as it only fell back before his eyes as he as well left the cadets quarters.

Arriving at the office he raised a hand and knocked weakly on it. He heard the scratching of the chair being pushed back, followed by the boots walking across the floor. The door then opened as Eren kept his eyes down.

"I-its time Sir..."

"Eren..."

"I wrote something...to read out for all of them, may I?" We whispered weakly.

Captain Levi just nodded his head. "Of course. Lets go."

They walked side by side silently as they left the building and soon walked out over the fields to where the graves were all set up in lines. Glancing up Eren smiled weakly.

With the titans gone and no longer destroying the fields where they walked. Hundreds upon hundred, tiny little red poppy flowers covered the green grass. The field they stood in was named after a soldier many years ago who lost his life here after saving many of his comrades by sacrificing himself. Today the field is still named in his honour, Flanders Field.

Levi stood before the graves as he spoke words of encouragement to the small amount of remaining cadets who survived.

"Today is a day we will never forget. It is because of these brave men and women who gave their lives that we stand here today. That we now have a future to live towards. Eren..."

He motioned for Eren to step forward as he pulled the paper from his pocket.

"I...wrote s-something in honour of them all.."

He whispered quietly then took a deep breath to steady the shaking in his voice and body as he gently read out the poem.

_"In Flanders fields the poppies blow_  
_Between the crosses, row on row,_  
_That mark our place; and in the sky_  
_The larks, still bravely singing, fly_  
_Scarce heard amid the guns below._

_We are the Dead. Short days ago_  
_We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,_  
_Loved and were loved, and now we lie_  
_In Flanders fields._

_Take up our quarrel with the foe:_  
_To you from failing hands we throw_  
_The torch; be yours to hold it high._  
_If ye break faith with us who die_  
_We shall not sleep, though poppies grow_  
_In Flanders fields."_

He grew silent as everybody just stayed silent in honour of the brave lost souls.

"That was beautiful Eren." He deep voice spoke as Captain Levi moved to stand next to him. By now everyone returned back to head quarters leaving it just the two of them alone. Eren stared at the two graves. One marked with the name of his best friend 'Armin Arlert', the one beside it that of his adopted sister. 'Mikasa Ackerman'.

"I miss them...."

"I know." Levi spoke and silently placed his hand in Eren's. "They would have loved the poem you wrote."

Eren nodded his head weakly then whispered. "I'm sorry, you lost special ones too." He whispered speaking of Commander Smith and Leading officer Zoe.

"That I did. But I still have you." He whispered squeezing his hand gently. "You are all I have left now Eren. The only one I care for and love."

Eren sniffed and leaned his head on Levi's black hair as he let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around the Captain's waist. "I love you Levi..."

Levi closed his eyes and rested his cheek to Eren's chest as they just stood there silently together. Birds flew over their heads making soft noises as they flew past the Captain and cadet as they held one another silently.





	16. Mad World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot inspired by the following song. 
> 
> 'Mad World' by Gary Jules. 
> 
> I recommend to listen to the song while reading this one. then you will get the full effect I was aiming for. 
> 
> ......

It was early in the morning, barely dawn yet as the world was silent and dark out. He stood before the mirror in his luxurious home. Black suit and a black tie, were on his small muscular framed body. Pale white hands adjusted the knot of his tie and grabbed his black jacket and slipped it on. After smoothing out the wrinkles he was ready to leave.

His entire house was spotless, not a single speck of dirt anywhere. Slipping his black shoes on he once more smoothed out any undesirable wrinkles in his jacket. Grabbing his briefcase he left his home.

Walking along the street the wind blew his raven hair gently in the breeze. His face straight, not the sign or hint of a smile. To the world he appeared angry and hateful to others, and deep down he was. Nothing else mattered to him. His life was laid out perfectly before him, and he loved it how it was.

He walked along the silent street like he did on his every day daily routine. He passed the same shops that were just starting to open. And he passed him daily. Though he never looked twice.

Sitting on the side of the sidewalk leaning against the building sat the male. His clothes were covered in dirt and filth. They had rips in them, and were too big on the male. His skin forever stained in dirt. That greasy brown hair of his caked with dirt stuck to his face.

He always sat there sitting on an old sleeping bag with part of it covering his shoulders. The small metal tin before him as it held a couple pennies and nothing else, making him unable to even afford food.

Though the male in the suit never stopped once to think twice on the homeless male. Why should he? He loved his life and he worked hard to get where he is. Why should he even waste the thought of a homeless man who put himself into that situation.

And this was how it went.

Days and weeks past. The male would walk along the street passing the homeless male. He only saw him from the corner of his eyes. He passed him daily twice a day. Never once did he stop.

The male sitting on the sidewalk knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt it in the air. The first snowfall would fall upon this cruel world soon. He hugged the dirty ripped sleeping back tighter around his body. He only just sat there and watched the same men and women walk past him daily. Over half of them ignored him, the rare few actually stopped and and gave him money to help.

As the cold weather came, the male started to cough and cough. His once tanned skin grew pale as he was very under nourished. His entire body shivered from the cold air as he only curled up on his side holding the sleeping bag tightly to him. As he lay there the first snowfall of the winter season started to fall.

Walking along the street that morning the raven haired male looked up as the snow started to fall. The flakes were big and fluffy. They were the type that would actually stick to the ground and not instantly melt. Walking along the world around him started to get covered in white.

As we walked down that one street, he passed that one shop. The one he always sat outside. For the first time he stopped and glanced at the male shivering as he lay there. He pulled out his wallet and opened it. Though he saw he only had one hundred dollar bills. Not willing to part with that much money he shoved his wallet away and kept walking without a look back or second thought.

His way home from work, he saw the snow falling harder then before. Deciding against walking, he caught a cab and had him drive him home. Once back in his warmed house he sighed happily forgetting about the cold snowy weather.

The following morning the male dressed for work and found the snow stopped. Though not without leaving about a foot of snow covering the world outside.

"Beautiful..."

He spoke softly to himself as he always loved the first snowfall. Leaving his house he was met with the cold air as he inhaled deeply the smell of winter. Breathing out his breath fogged before his face. Then he started his walk to work through the snow.

As he turned the corner to where the homeless male always sat he froze in his steps. The red and white lights flashed before the shop. Without thinking he ran towards the building and stopped himself as he saw the ambulance team putting the body on a stretcher.

"What happened?"

He asked the shop worker who stood there watching.

"I came early to clear some of the snow away. Then I saw him. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. The cold took his life. If I knew....I would have gave him enough money to afford a motel room for the night or for more. He was such a beautiful soul."

The male took steps back, his usual stoic face showed regret and guilt.

"I watched daily as many passed him and ignored him. I would give him leftover food that I couldn't sell. If only someone cared enough to give him something...this world is such a cruel mad world." The owner sighed then walked back into his shop.

The male stood there thinking about yesterday. If only he gave him that hundred dollar bill. He could have got out of the cold, he could have....lived.

"This is a mad world....."

He whispered before leaving the scene and walking along the snowy sidewalk to work.


	17. Shaken, not Stirred

"So what will it be tonight?"

The male sitting on the stool looked up hearing the deep husky voice. He blinked his silver eyes as black hair fell before them slightly. Glasses rested on his nose as he looked to the much taller male.

Opening his mouth he closed it again.

Amusement showed on the taller male's face. "Let me guess. Shaken, not stirred."

The ravenette looked down a small smile to his lips.

"Please."

"Coming right up, and perhaps tonight you will actually tell me your name..." He smirked and he walked off.

The male sitting on the stool stared after the bartender. He was tall, muscular, and drop dead sexy. He had shoulder length brown hair that he tied back in a messed bun. Slight stubble on his chin and upper lip. And his eyes. God his eyes were captivating. They were a bright turquoise that shone with light. His name was Eren, as his name badge read. And he was his dream lover.

However he was too nervous to actually really even talk with the bartender. He was so handsome and hot, there was no way he would be interested in some guy barely past five feet tall. Though lately the ravenette felt like the bartender was trying to put the moves on him. This made his heart race.

The ravenette looked around the bar. He liked this place, it was peaceful. It wasn't your typical loud crazy bar that you go to get drunk at. No. This place was a fancy cocktail bar that you go to have fancy drinks to slowly sip.

Though honestly, the drinks were just the bonus. He glanced to the bartender as he watched him pour what looked like very expensive liquor into a shaker. Watching him closely, the male picked up the shaker and moveed it around, you could hear the ice cubes hitting the inside walls as the drink sloshed in his hands. His muscles on his arms clearly seen as he then grabbed a chilled martini glass. Yah, he mainly came to the bar to watch this man, mix and shake drinks.

"Here you go." Placing the martini before him he leaned against the bar counter. "So, that name?" He grinned at the ravenette. "It's a little unfair, You know my name. Plus I see you here every shift I work.."

Adjusting his glasses he reached out and took the chilled glass. He raised it to his lips and took a tiny sip. Setting it down he saw the bartender walking off to help another when he spoke gently.

"It's Levi."

He knew the male heard him as he saw that smirk grow on his lips.

Once his drink was done he paid for the martini then left like usual. He didn't want to seem creepy and hang out there longer then needed.

Though just like clockwork, the next evening he once again entered the cocktail lounge. Walking straight to the bar he sat down at his usual stool.

"Shaken, not stirred right?" Eren's voice rang out as Levi looked up nodding.

"Please." He watched him go mix his drink before shaking it up once more.

Every evening Eren would make Levi a single martini. Though they were very strong in alcohol percentage. So one was all Levi needed. He never ordered a specific type. Each night Eren would make whatever he chose for Levi, though it was always a different one each day. The bartender loved to watch the facial expressions of the ravenette, when he would take that first initial sip.

Levi couldn't help but love the different martinis Eren would create for him. Some would be colourful and bright, others clear. Some had fun fruit garnishes on the rim of the glass, while others had olives on a skewer. Then there was some with sugar or salt along the glass rim. But whatever it was, it suited the drink perfectly.

Walking over with the martini Eren placed it before him on the small square napkin like always. He then walked off to help another customer.

Reaching for the class Levi froze. His eyes stared at the napkin that held ten numbers written on it. He felt his face heat up as the bartender just gave him is phone number. Looking to the brunette their eyes met as he mixed a girls cocktail. The male sent Levi a wink, making the ravenette's face heat up faintly.

The lounge was a little busier tonight as Eren kept having to make cocktails and martinis for other customers. Though when he walked passed Levi he slid another napkin towards him. In his neat writing was a note.

_'I finally got your name, so how long will you make me wait for a date Levi?'_

  
Levi stared at the note. He saw a pen Eren left on the bar before him. Grabbing it Levi scribbled a reply back and slid it towards the edge of the bar. Seeing this, when Eren walked passed he picked it up.

_'I'm free tomorrow night.'_

  
Soon the napkin got placed before Levi once more. This made him smile, he found this whole note passing thing adorable.

_'Then I will take you out for a late dinner after my shift. Meet me here?'_

  
Levi glanced to Eren and their eyes met. Nodding his head he saw Eren grin madly. Levi was giddy with excitement. He couldn't wait. He, himself had a date with the hottest bartender in this lounge.

When he finished his martini he once more left the money and soon left the bar behind.

The next evening. Levi dressed a little nicer. Nice pants, a button up shirt, black blazer jacket. He was going on a date after all tonight. Going to his usual stool he sat down when he heard that husky deep voice he loved. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Shaken, not stirred?"

Levi smiled as he looked up and their eyes met. Eren was grinning like a fool as Levi nodded softly smiling.

"Please."  
...


	18. Please Don't Leave...

My eyes glanced to the door. Any moment now, any moment. The living room was set up with candles. Their soft flames flickering in the room as well as the roaring fireplace. I sat there on the couch with the food spread out on the coffee table before me, all his favourites. Blankets and pillows piled next to the couch as I sat there impatiently waiting.

I never was good at waiting. I hated it. Raising a hand I ran it across the back of my undercut. My upper layer of hair was slightly longer then he would have last seen. It was tied back slightly as I sat there.

"Come on......please...."

I groaned out as I glanced to the table and realized I forgot the drinks. Standing I made my way to the kitchen quickly. Grabbing the two wine glasses I took the bottle of deep red wine.

"He loves this wine..."

The smile danced on my lips as I hurried back to the living room. Placing the bottle and glasses down I stared at all my hard work. Unable to decide what to make him, I sort of just made all his favourites in small portions. Now he can have a little of everything.

Glancing at the flickering light from the candles and fireplace I smile in approval. 

Sitting down for only a moment I suddenly heard keys outside the main entrance. My heart raced madly as I stood up quickly. The sound of the door opening was heard, as well as a deep sigh.

He was home.

"Le...."

That was all he got in before he dropped his bag to the floor. I ran to him as fast as I could and jumped towards him. He caught my form in the air as I wrapped my legs around his muscular body. While my arms went around his neck. Before any words could be spoken My lips latched onto his as I kissed him deeply.

Breaking the kiss I panted as I gazed down at him as he held me up. His strong arms around my smaller form as I smiled happily. Leaning in I nuzzled our noses together whispering weakly.

"Too long. You were gone too long...."

"A year was too long..." His deep voice spoke back as he refused to let me down. He kicked off his boots leaving his bag in the entrance as he walked us towards the living room.

"Your hair is so long..." I whispered as his brunette locks now rested just passed his shoulders. "I love it.." My hands were already running through his strands as he smiled.

"Yours is longer too..."

Soon he made his way over to sit on the couch as I finally unlatched my legs from his waist and moved to straddle him. He looked older, and more mature.

"How long?" I whispered knowing I didn't want to know the answer.

His face gave the answer I didn't want to hear. I knew we didn't have a lot of time. "Lets not talk of that now." I watched his mesmerizing turquoise eyes glanced to the spread of food as he smiled. "Once again you have out done yourself my love."

"Because you deserve nothing but the best Eren." I spoke as I slowly got off of his lap, not before kissing his lips once more. "You're being safe, right?"

I glance to him as I pass him the wine bottle and opener. I watch him uncork it as he nodded. "I am, because I know I have you to come home too. Our letters to one another, and our nightly skype calls help a lot. But knowing you are here waiting for me to return home to you for good...it is what keeps me going."

I smiled as I touched the necklace around my neck. It was a chain with an angel wing pendant, a present from Eren. He saw me and slowly he pulled out his matching necklace.

"I never take it off."

He spoke deeply as I nodded. "Me either."

Watching him pour the deep red liquor he handed me a glass. "For you my love." My face heated up and he grinned. "How I missed that blush of yours. It isn't the same seeing it over my computer."

Sipping my wine I settled right next to the man I was madly in love with as we ate the meal I made. As we did we would talk about everything and anything.

"You know Levi, My service is almost up."

"It is." I smiled hearing this. The food was almost gone as we lounged on the couch sipping the wine. My body and head resting on his chest as I smiled missing his strong arms around my body.

"My commander approached me about my plans once it is over." I glanced up to him and gazed at his face.

"He did?"

"Yah, he offered me to become a commanding officer." I looked down. I knew I should be happy for Eren, but if he took that position he would barely ever get to come home. It would lead to our breakup most likely. Looking down at my glass of wine I was unaware of Eren gazing at me. "I refused his offer."

"What!" My head snapped up as I stared into his turquoise eyes.

"I told him I was flattered. But I am almost done my five years of military service. And throughout all this time, I realized there is only one thing I want." He reached out and took our glasses and set them on the table as he then cupped my face. "A life with you, is what I desire."

"E-eren..." The smile on my face shone as I leaned my face into his big strong hands.

"Levi there is something that I have been meaning to discuss with you. And I want to now, before I have to ship off again."

Sitting up more I nodded my head. "Eren, you can talk to me about anything." I knew I had nothing to fear. I knew he wasn't about to tell me he cheated. We have both been nothing but fully faithful to one another, even with our long time apart.

"Well.." I gazed at Eren as he smiled and raised both my hands to kiss them. How I missed him doing this soft gentle action. He lowered his one hand to reach for something in his pocket. I was used to this by now, whenever he would return, he would return with a gift. 

His first time back was our matching angel wing necklaces. Then he got me this beautiful silver bracelet. 

Suddenly I felt something cold and smooth slide onto my ring finger on my left hand that he held. My heart raced as I glanced down and saw the most gorgeous diamond ring. It wasn't huge and flashy, it was modest and well....so me.

"E-eren....." I looked up to him blinking my silver eyes as tears already started to form. "Do you mean it?"

He smiled and raised my hand to kiss the ring. "Yes Levi, when I return my next time. My service will be done. And I plan to marry you if you will have me." My heart was racing as happiness overflowed me. "Levi Ackerman, will you marry me?"

My head nodded like mad as I couldn't form any words. "I.....Eren......this......I just......wow......I mean....." 

He chuckled and cupped my face and kissed me deeply. "Is that a yes?" His deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes!" I cried out happily as I kissed him back. Tears fell down my cheeks from happiness as I held onto him. "I wish your years of service were done now..." I whispered weakly only to look to him. 

"Me too...." He sighed and kissed me.

"Tell me please, how long?"

He pulled me in close and nuzzled his face to my neck. "Two days....I ship back out in two days....then in eight months, I will fully be yours once more."

Two days? He just got here. that wasn't fair. My arms hugged him tighter as I cried weakly now for another reason. "It isn't fair, you just got here....I haven't felt you in a year Eren....I need more than two days."

"I know, I do too...But it is my orders." He mumbled as I knew there was no helping it. "I refuse to release you until I leave...."

"Please don't...." I whispered as I held onto him tightly. "I wish you didn't have to leave...." I whispered quietly as he kissed my neck.

"I wish the same my love..."

It truly wasn't fair, but I was thankful we got these couple of days together at least. The day Eren Jaeger first asked me out was a dream come true. When he told me he applied for the military it was hard. But I saw it in his eyes. This was something he had to do. So I would fully support him because I love him. Now he only has eight months left of service before we can truly be together once more. This time as a married couple. That thought alone will be enough to help me get through these next months. It is just so hard to say good bye to him, thankfully soon I wouldn't have to anymore.

Soon we could live happily ever after. No matter how cliche that sounds. Soon he wont have to ever leave me again. 

...


End file.
